Malfoy's Twin?
by SpicySugar
Summary: What happens when Draco is told about his long lost, MUGGLE RAISED twin? How will Draco react? Will his twin ever find out? Read and see! (sucky summary, I know) R&R! PG for some sensual activity and mild language.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey Everybody! This is technically my second fanfic, but it's only the first one that has gotten correctly uploaded on the site! *grrr... . * In this story, Malfoy's parents are really nice, they are forced to be death eaters, and Draco lives a HAPPY LIFE! So, I hope you enjoy this new twist! R&R!  
  
*words* means someone's thoughts. (I like asterisks!!! ************WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!**********)  
  
~*~Chapter One: Identities Revealed~*~  
  
*At the Malfoy Mansion, London, England, Saturday August 23, 5:00 P.M.*  
  
"Draco, come downstairs, we have something to you!" Called Lucius up the stairs.  
  
"Coming, Father!" came Draco's reply. He came down the steps in an unusually happy mood for no reason.  
  
"Draco, we've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but your father thought it was best to wait." Said his mother kindly.  
  
*What could they possibly want to tell me that had to wait until two weeks before my sixth year at Hogwarts?* thought Draco bitterly, happy mood fading fast.  
  
"Well, honey, you're not an only child, like we've led you to believe all these years," said his mother.  
  
"What you're mother is trying to say is," interjected Lucius "is you have a twin sister. The two of you were accidentally separated at birth." He finished.  
  
*WHAT?!? I have a bloody sister?!?* Turning his thoughts into words, he said, "I have a sister?" He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not. He decided not.  
  
"Yes," said Lucius. "We have talked with Dumbledore and she will be coming to Hogwarts this year."  
  
"Why hasn't she been there for the past five years, Father?" asked Draco, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"She was raised by muggles, so she thinks she is one. A lot like that Granger girl you talk about, only Cassandra –that's your sister's name-- is pureblood. Her adoptive parents got the letter when she was eleven, asking her to come to Hogwarts, but they refused it." Answered his father.  
  
"It seems that they didn't want her getting involved in 'such awful things' as they said in the return letter. They didn't want her learning magic, although she desperately wanted to, even though she was brought up to think it was a fantasy." Finished his mother.  
  
Lucius decided to speak again. "She has no idea she is a Malfoy, she thinks her name is Sarah Calaway. | AN: They are talking about me, but you know Calaway isn't my real name, right? I just like it! | We are entrusting you to tell her of her true identity."  
  
"I will do my best Father, but what if she gets sorted into another house besides Slytherin, like Gryffindor?" replied Draco.  
  
"Nonsense!" said his mother. "Every Malfoy has been sorted into Slytherin!"  
  
Feeling more confident at his mother's words, Draco nodded and walked back upstairs, thinking all the while.  
  
~*~Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, across the Atlantic Ocean, five hours behind London time, and on the east coast of America . . . ~*~  
  
*My house, east coast, America, Saturday August 23, noon.* | AN: these are happening at the same time, but my time is 5 hours behind London Time. |  
  
"Sarah, come down here, we have something to tell you!" called my mom up the steps.  
  
"Coming, mom!" I replied. Bounding down the steps in an unusually happy mood for no reason (on a happy scale of 1 (extremely sad) to 10 (extremely happy), I'm about a 10.5) I faced my mom and step-dad.  
  
"Sarah, you're mother has been meaning to tell you this for quite some time. She told me shortly after we got married." Said my step-dad.  
  
"I figured now was the right time to tell you." Said my mom. "I'm not sure how to say this, but, you're adopted."  
  
At those words, my happy meter went down to about negative 5. After the initial shock, I gave my mom a huge hug. "You'll always be my mom. You raised me and cared for me, and that's what makes you my mom. I'll always love you." (Happy meter went up to about 2 there . . .)  
  
"Sarah, that's not all we have to tell you." Said my step-dad. "There are three more things."  
  
"One," continued my mom "we have no idea who your real parents are, not even their last name. Two, your real name is Cassandra. And three, when you were eleven years old, this came in the mail. We sent a letter back, refusing it." She said, and handed me a parchment envelope. I pulled out the paper inside and read:  
  
Dear Miss Calaway:  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1, we await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
I was at a loss for words. I finally found my voice and managed to say "I'm a—a witch?" (My happy meter shot up to about 100. This thing only goes to 10, ya know.)  
  
"Yes. I was determined to not have you go to that—that school "She said the word with bitter hate, almost like Harry's Aunt Petunia, "but seeing how you were always fantasizing about how you could go if it was real, which you now know it is, I decided to let you go. You've been accepted. We sent the owl this past July."  
  
"Oh MOM!" I half-shouted, giving her a bone crushing hug, "this is the happiest I've been all my LIFE! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!" After I let go of her and she caught her breath (because she couldn't breathe I was hugging her so tight), she spoke up again.  
  
"You'll be staying at the Burrow for the remainder of the summer so you can get your school supplies with the Weasleys."  
  
"Perhaps you should take your Harry Potter books for reference throughout the year." Said my step-dad.  
  
"Sarah, there's one more thing." Said my mom. "Apparently, your real parents are wizards, and they have a vault at Gringotts. They sent Dumbledore the key, and he in turn sent it to us. Here," she said, handing me the tiny key.  
  
"You better get packing, Sarah, you leave tomorrow!" said my step-dad. I then ran up to my room and packed clothes for the next two weeks. After all, I would be buying a whole new wardrobe of robes at Diagon Alley. 


	2. The Burrow

AN: Okay, here's chappie two! PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! (does anyone here know where that is from? Anybody? If you do, tell me in your review, and I'll tell you if your right in the next chapter) Anyway, you get the point: REVIEW!!!  
  
Malfoy's Twin—Chapter Two: The Burrow.  
  
I took a deep breath as I walked to the front door of the burrow. I knocked on the door firmly, and it opened almost immediately. A beaming Mrs. Weasley stood in front of me.  
  
"Hello, dear, you must be Cassandra." She said kindly.  
  
"Yes, that's me!" I said in my perfected British accent, even though I was brought up in America.  
  
"I thought you were American?" remarked Mrs. Weasley on my British accent as she led me into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, I am, I just know how to speak a British accent. I figured I wouldn't look so different that way." I said in my American accent.  
  
"Oh, okay. That seems like a good plan." Said Mrs. Weasley with a smile. "The kids are in the living room." As she said this she pointed to a door to my left. I smiled and put my stuff down by the door and went into the living room to see Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry playing a game of exploding snap.  
  
"Hello?" I said cautiously, not wanting to interrupt their game. They all jumped at the sound of my voice and turned.  
  
~*~Hermione's POV~*~  
  
"Hello! Are you Cassandra?" I asked to the girl that had just walked through the door.  
  
"Yep, that's my name, don't wear it out!" the girl replied with a grin. She seemed very nice, and she looked very nice, too. I chanced a glance at Harry and Ron and they were practically drooling over her.  
  
~*~Ginny's POV~*~  
  
That is one good-looking girl. She's certainly a boy magnet. She looks like the kind of girl that REALLY likes shopping and make-up and all that. We should make friends real quick.  
  
~*~Ron and Harry's POV~*~  
  
That is the HOTTEST girl I have ever SEEN! Blonde hair, blue eyes that are almost silver, perfect thin body with curves in all the right places, slightly short, *drools* |AN: just for the record, these are my real looks. Don't I look like a Malfoy? And all these thoughts happened in like, a split second, so they're not all just gaping at me for five minutes, ok?|  
  
~*~Back to MY POV~*~  
  
I glanced at Ron and Harry, and they seemed unable to move. They must have suddenly realized their mouths were wide open and shut them quickly.  
  
"So," said Ginny, "I guess you want to be introduced?"  
  
"That won't be necessary, Ginny," *OOPS! I am SUCH an idiot! You're not supposed to know them ding dong!*  
  
"Why?" said Ginny, a little taken aback that I knew her name.  
  
*Come on, think of a lie, think of a lie...*  
  
"Erm . . .You're mum already told me you're names!" I said a little too quickly. Oops. Thankfully, none of them caught on. At least that's what I thought. Ginny was still suspicious, but she chose not to show it.  
  
"You want to join our game?" asked Harry, finally discovering his voice.  
  
"Actually," I said, pulling a pack of cards from my pocket, "Why don't I challenge you to one of my favorite games?" I finished, smirking. The famous Malfoy smirk. Everyone just stared at me.  
  
"What?" I said. "The game isn't that hard!"  
  
"It's not the game," said Ron uneasily. "It's your smirk. It..."  
  
"Looked just like Malfoy's" said Harry with a look of disgust, with nods from the other three. Then, realizing that I didn't know who Malfoy was (or so he thinks) he explained to me that Malfoy was an insufferable prat who thinks he owns the world.  
  
"Well then!" I said. "I don't want to be in any way shape or form like him! Now, about this game, it's called Slap Jack . . ." as I explained the rules of it, everyone was thinking the same thing: She's sure to be in Gryffindor!  
  
After many games of SlapJack, in which I won all of them, Mrs. Weasley called us to dinner. I was so happy to be at the Burrow that I didn't even think about what I was going to be doing the following day with everyone else: shopping at Diagon Alley.  
  
AN: Well, that's Chapter 2! And remember, if you don't review, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! And remember to guess what that is from in your review! (Hint: It's from a movie). If you don't know what Slap Jack is, then here is a quick overview: Everyone is dealt cards that they keep face down, and turn them over one by one rapidly into one pile in the center of the playing area. If someone sees a Jack card, they try to slap it before anyone else does. If they do, they get the whole pile and they add it to their pile to play. The person who ends up having all the cards wins! REVIEW! 


	3. Gringotts

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! To make a long story short, one day my internet wouldn't work anymore, and we had to get a new computer, but it still hasn't come yet, so I have to resort to updating my stories by saving them on floppy discs and bringing them to my GRANDMA'S house so I can update them here. So, to make up for my horrible computer problem, I am going to give you guys THREE more chapters, instead of one. (I have up to chapter 14 written). PLEASE forgive me and my abysmal computer!  
  
Disclaimer: She does NOT own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. And continuously wishing that she DOES own it won't help, so, she will forever never own Harry Potter  
  
Ok, NOW the next chapter . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~My (Cassandra's) POV~*~  
  
I blearily opened my eyes, and it took me a minute to figure out where I was. 'Oh yeah' I thought. 'I'm one of the guest bedrooms at the Burrow that I am sharing with Hermione'. I still could hardly believe it. I was HERE, in the magical world, and I was going shopping today in DIAGON ALLEY! I let out a squeal of excitement accidentally, waking Hermione up in the twin bed opposite mine.  
  
"Cassandra, are you ok?" she asked me, not seeming tired at all.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about today and how I'm actually here . . ."  
  
"I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I went to Diagon Alley for the first time."  
  
"I've been wondering who my real parents are," I said out of nowhere.  
  
"I just hope you're not in a position like Harry's – with dead parents," she responded.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so too."  
  
"Are two hungry?" Ginny had just appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Actually, yeah." I said.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could have a bit of toast." Hermione and I followed Ginny down to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was already bustling about, making breakfast. From the looks of it, Hermione was going to get a great deal more than "just a bit of toast". It was at that moment that Harry and Ron chose to come bounding down the stairs, and I suddenly wished I had put on a bathrobe over my spaghetti strap and shorts leopard pajamas, as they were staring at me again. (AN: I really have a pair of pajamas like that!) It made me rather uncomfortable. I decided to pretend that I thought nothing of it.  
  
"Good morning, Harry, Ron," I said with a small smile and sat down next to Hermione at the table. Harry and Ron came back to reality land and sat down across from Hermione and I. Harry was the first one to return my good morning.  
  
"G' morning, Cassy," he replied sleepily. "Is it ok if I call you Cassy? Cassandra's kind of a mouthful to say," suddenly awake.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind," I replied, then taking a sip of milk.  
  
"Breakfast!" said Mrs. Weasley, as she filled our plates with pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast. I looked at it hesitantly. NO WAY could I eat all that! After staring at my plate for a minute and getting questioning glances from the others at the table, who were already eating, I started eating. I somehow managed to eat two pancakes, two pieces of sausage, an egg, and a piece of buttered toast. I was full to the bursting by the time the table had been cleared.  
  
"Well, I'll give you five half an hour to get ready, then it's off to Diagon Alley with all of you!" said Mrs. Weasley as she flicked her wand and the dishes started washing themselves. We all scurried upstairs to get ready, but before Ginny disappeared into her room, I asked her where Mr. Weasley was.  
  
"He had to work through the night. He should be home when we get back from Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh, ok then." I replied. Ginny then shut her door, and Hermione and I continued down to our room.  
  
"Are you modest, Cassandra?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I think I like Harry's name for me, so call me Cassy, and yes."  
  
"So am I. I'll just draw up a curtain then." She then said a spell and a deep red curtain divided the room in half. "So now we can change in privacy."  
  
"Cool." After I had changed into my clothes (A black tank top that said "90% Angel" and dark denim capris) and Hermione had changed into hers (a red short sleeved shirt and light denim capris), and we had brushed our teeth, did our hair (both in ponytails), washed our faces, etc, etc, etc . . . and everyone else was ready, we were ready to floo to Diagon Alley. I was really nervous. I didn't want what happened to Harry in Book 2 when HE tried to floo to Diagon Alley to happen to ME. Mrs. Weasley sent Ron first, then Harry, then Ginny, then Hermione, and then it was just me and her.  
  
"Remember to speak VERY clearly," she reminded me. I gulped and nodded. I took a handful of the silvery-gray powder and stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY!" I yelled, dropping the floo powder on the bottom of the fireplace and disappearing in emerald green flames.  
  
I was relieved when a few seconds later I was standing in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny beaming at me. I stepped out of the fireplace and several seconds later Mrs. Weasley appeared.  
  
"Oh, good, Cassandra, I was so afraid we might have had a repeat of what happened four years ago with Harry." Said Mrs. Weasley as she stepped out of the fireplace. Then, remembering that they thought I had no idea what happened to Harry four years ago, I asked,  
  
"What happened to Harry four years ago, Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"It was my first time using floo powder," answered Harry for her, "and I didn't speak clearly enough, and I ended up in Knockturn Alley. Not the friendliest of places."  
  
"Yeah, lucky you," said Ron enviously. I raised my eyebrows at him.  
  
"Mum never lets us go down there," Ron responded.  
  
"I wouldn't WANT to go down there," said Ginny.  
  
"Alright, enough babbling, let's go now, we have lots to buy, especially for you, Cassandra, now come on, hurry up!" Then we all went out into the courtyard and Mrs. Weasley tapped the appropriate bricks with her wand, and even though I knew what was going to happen, I still stood there, amazed.  
  
"You look kind of like me on my first day here," said Harry. It seemed he and Hermione were talking to me a lot more than Ron or Ginny. Maybe it was a Weasley thing, although Mrs. Weasley seemed to NEVER stop talking to me. I decided against mentioning this. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice when we got to the towering snowy white building titled Gringotts Bank.  
  
"Well, here we are," said Mrs. Weasley. That's when came back to reality and saw the enormous building in front of me – and the Goblins in front of it. I gulped and moved a step closer to Harry instinctively. He raised his eyebrows but I didn't notice.  
  
~*~Harry's POV~*~  
  
'Wow, she looks so much like how I felt on MY first day here.' Thought Harry. I wonder why she took a step closer to me like that. Maybe it was because of the goblins, they creeped ME out when I first saw them. I wondered if I should hold her hand to make her feel better? Nah, she might take that the wrong way.  
  
They were up at a podium with a free goblin by now.  
  
"Hello." Said Mrs. Weasley to the Goblin. "We would like to make withdraws from the Weasley vault, Harry Potter's Vault, and Cassandra Calaway's vault," she pointed to Cassy as she said this, "And Hermione here would like to exchange some muggle money." She rounded on Ginny and Ron. "Ginny, Ron, why don't you stay here with Hermione, ok?"  
  
"Ok mum," they replied.  
  
Then the Goblin replied to Mrs. Weasley: "I will have another Goblin take you down to all three vaults, but first can I see your keys?  
  
"Oh, yes, of course," said Mrs. Weasley pulling hers out of her purse and handing it to the Goblin, who examined it quickly and handed it back to her.  
  
"That seems to be in order. And now yours Mister Potter." And the goblin examined his as well. Then the Goblin turned to Cassy, "And yours, Miss Calaway?" She started to tremble a little, but kept her cool and got the key out of her pocket and handed it to the Goblin, who looked at the little number inscribed on the side of the key, and his eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
  
"No, no it can't be," said the Goblin with a worried voice . . . He quickly regained his composure however and said, "Miss Calaway, because you are a new customer here at Gringotts, we will need a DNA sample, to make sure this key really belongs to you. Please give me a strand of your hair."  
  
Cassy pulled a piece of her golden hair out of her scalp and handed it to the Goblin, who handled it as if it were a precious ruby. He disappeared out of sight and returned a few minutes later, breathing very fast. "Miss M—Calaway, everything seems to be in order. Let me get a Goblin to take you and Mrs. Weasley down to your vaults, while I will deal with Miss Granger here. Griphook!" |A/N: I couldn't think of a name for the Goblin, so I just used the same Goblin as in the first book, so Griphook is also NOT MINE!| A little Goblin came into view, and I recognized him as the Goblin that first took me around the caves of Gringotts. (Remember, this is still Harry's POV). Hermione, Ginny and Ron stayed behind while Cassy, Mrs. Weasley, and I got into one of the carts that took you to each one of the Gringotts vaults. We went to the Weasley's vault first, which had a fair amount of money in it. |A/N: in this story, the Weasley's got a little richer than they were in the books. I guess you could say that Mr. Weasley got promoted.| And, after we had gone to my vault and I had collected my Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, we were speeding down to Cassandra's vault.  
  
"Vault 597." Said the Goblin, as he got out, followed by Cassandra, who gave me a look that said "come with me, he's creepy!" so I got out too.  
  
"Key please!" said Griphook. She handed him the key. I wasn't sure what to expect. But what Cassy and I saw sure wasn't what EITHER of us expected. When Cassy's vault opened, it looked more like a small room than a vault, and it was filled with pile after pile of Galleons, shelves of Sickles, and scattered here, there, and everywhere was little Knuts. It must have been 20 times what I had inherited from my parents, if not more. Cassy actually blinked several times and rubbed her eyes, I guess to make sure she wasn't seeing things.  
  
~*~My (Cassandra's) POV~*~  
  
I rubbed my eyes VERY thoroughly. Could I be seeing things? Was this ALL mine? Or did it belong to my parents as well? I saw a little note on the floor of the vault near the door, and I picked it up and read it in barely more than I whisper, so that only Harry and I could hear it.  
  
To our beloved Cassandra:  
  
We knew you were alive all along. Please take what money we have collected for you over the years and spend it how you wish. If you are going to Hogwarts, be sure to spend it wisely! We love you and we will see you soon?  
  
With much love,  
  
Your parents and brother.  
  
I could barely breathe as I pocketed the letter and looked at Harry, who looked just as confused and surprised as I felt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ooooooooooh, creepy . . . what will happen? Will she figure out her identity with the help of her newfound friends? Or will she be mystified until Draco tells her . . . if he does? The only way to find out is to wait patiently for the next chapter. 


	4. Diagon Alley

AN: Okee dokee, here's the next chapter. I have figured out which house Cassandra will be in. It may be in this chapter, it may not, you'll just have to read and find out!  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~My (Cassandra's) POV~*~  
  
As we all walked out of Gringotts, blinking in the sunlight, Harry and I silently agreed not to tell anyone about the letter . . . yet. We tried to act as if nothing happened, but we DID tell Hermione, Ginny, and Ron about all the gold in my vault.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny, you wouldn't believe it! There were mountains of Galleons! Picture how much I inherited, ok? Now imagine it times 20." Said Harry  
  
"Wow, Cassy, and you say it was all yours?" responded Ginny  
  
"Yeah," I said, shyly.  
  
"Harry, dear, would you mind showing Cassandra around all the shops and getting her supplies with her?" I heard Mrs. Weasley ask Harry. "I've got to take all the others around to get their things, and you seem quite taken with her," she finished. I got a little nervous. What if he said he wouldn't?  
  
"No, I wouldn't mind at all, Mrs. Weasley," he replied. My nervousness went away and I smiled in relief. I was standing a ways off, so Harry came walking over to me.  
  
"Do you mind if I show you around the shops?" he asked, and it was all I could do not to giggle.  
  
"No, not at all! You lead," I said, putting my hand in front of me as a signal for him to lead the way.  
  
We first stopped in Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, and Harry and I got fitted for new robes, as Harry's were now several inches short in the arm and leg, and I needed robes in general. I also bought a dress robe, as they were required for fourth years and up.  
  
Then we went to Flourish and Blotts and got my new books for the year. I used Harry's list as a guide, since I didn't have one for sixth year. I also bought some extra books that I could train with and learn more about the wizarding world, like "Five Years of Magic Made Easy" and "From Muggle to Magic in Two Weeks".  
  
Harry and I met up with Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley at the ice cream shop around lunch time. I got a strawberry cone, Harry got a chocolate cone, Hermione and Ginny shared a hot fudge sundae (this was a BIG sundae), Mrs. Weasley got a small cup of vanilla ice cream with chopped nuts, and Ron got a banana split.  
  
"Ron, I swear, your stomach is bigger than a dragon's!" said Hermione crossly.  
  
"Thanonyful!" said Ron with a mouthful of ice cream and banana.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouthful, Ron" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ron swallowed and repeated: "That's not my fault! That I have a big stomach, that is."  
  
The conversation went this way through much of "lunch" (if you could call ice cream lunch), until we split up again. This time Hermione came with Harry and I.  
  
"All I have left to get is a wand," I said. "Where do I get that?" I asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ollivanders," said Harry.  
  
"It's right there, two stores down on the left side," said Hermione, pointing. I looked in that direction, and sure enough, there it was.  
  
When we walked in the store, Mr. Ollivander came out of the shadows, seriously creeping me out, and spoke in his creepy voice, "Ah, we have a new student going to Hogwarts, Miss - " he paused, looking into my eyes, "Calaway." He finished. I gulped and tried not to blink.  
  
"Well, I see you have met Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, no doubt they have been very helpful?" he asked, as he started rummaging through the shelves.  
  
"Uh, yes, they have been, actually," I said uneasily. Mr. Ollivander took so long in looking for a proper wand, that Harry, Hermione, and I were actually seated on the floor, whispering to each other to talk by the time he got back.  
  
"I never thought I would take out this wand," said Mr. Ollivander as he reappeared from the very back of all the shelves, "Ebony, 13 inches, dragon heartstring. You're parents chose this wand for you, no doubt they knew it would work well for you," he said, handing it to me. (AN: Ebony is a solid black wood, making my wand black.) Nervous though I was at his statement, I held it tightly and I felt warmth spread from my fingers throughout my whole body. I flicked the wand slightly and green and silver sparks shot out of it. 'Green and silver?' I thought. 'But those are Slytherin colors!' I decided to think nothing of it. Maybe it was just coincidence. I thanked Mr. Ollivander and after we left his shop, he still stood by the counter, muttering, "So, the second Malfoy child lives, we shall see how well this is taken at the school,"  
  
Harry then mentioned to me about Eeylops Owl Emporium, and asked me if I wanted an owl.  
  
"What do they do?" I asked, being stupid on purpose, as I wasn't supposed to know about the wizarding world.  
  
"Well, they're very useful, they carry your mail and deliver it to you," said Hermione  
  
"And they make very good pets, they're bloody smart and are very friendly." Said Harry finishing for Hermione.  
  
"Ok, then." By that time we were at Eeylops, and after all was said and done, I was holding a beautiful Eagle Owl. I had decided to name him Cazador, which means hunter in Spanish. It was about that time that we ran into none other than Draco Malfoy. Of course, I pretended not to know him, as I technically didn't.  
  
"Well," said Malfoy, "If it isn't Potty and the Mudblood, oh, and look, Potter, it looks like you've got another girly fan tailing you,"  
  
"Sod off Malfoy, she's not a fan, she hardly knows my history!"  
  
"She's a new friend of mine and Harry's," said Hermione.  
  
"I didn't ask for you're opinion, Mudblood," said Malfoy tartly. I tried to bite my tongue, but I couldn't, knowing what that name meant.  
  
"Don't you call her a mudblood!" I said, and both my companions and Malfoy looked shocked.  
  
"Oh really, and why shouldn't I? I take it you're one too? I hate to ask you're name, for fear that I know it," said Malfoy.  
  
"I am NOT a muggleborn, I'm pureblood, just like you, only I'm not an insufferable prat like you are!" I shot back hotly. Malfoy looked very taken aback. He narrowed his eyes, and asked very quietly, but sneering all the while, "And you're name?"  
  
I suddenly felt weak under his gaze. I gulped. "C-Cassandra Calaway," said shaking. Malfoy no longer looked like he was king of the world. Actually, he was quite the opposite. He looked now like he had just insulted his best friend on purpose. His eyes widened to saucers, and they actually showed . . . surprise? His mouth was open, and he seemed paralyzed. Hermione broke the silence after a second or two.  
  
"There are better ways to catch flies than with your mouth Malfoy, but if you want to, then be my guest." At this Malfoy seemed to wake up, and said to Harry, "You better look after your little girlfriend, Potter," with a nod to me, indicating that he was talking about me. With that he stalked off, composure regained.  
  
After a few seconds of eerie silence, I said out loud to no one in particular "WHY does everyone look at me like that when they know my name? First the Goblin at Gringotts, then Mr. Ollivander, and now Malfoy? What is bloody going on?"  
  
Harry and Hermione were looking at me strange. "What?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
"Ummm," started Harry, "How did you know all that about Malfoy? And, how did you know what 'Mudblood' meant?" Uh-oh. I was in trouble now. I couldn't tell them they were just book characters, so how could I explain what I had just said to Malfoy?  
  
"Ummm, uhh, I, um, I," my brain seemed to have stopped working. I needed to think of something, FAST! "Well, Harry, you mentioned to me that Malfoy was a pureblood insufferable prat, and then later that night Hermione explained to me about muggleborns and that Malfoy often called her a Mudblood," I finished with a meaningful look at Hermione. I guess I would just have to tell her.  
  
"Ok," said Harry, but he still looked suspicious. We eventually found Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny, and since we had all our shopping done, we flooed back to the Burrow. I was in for a long night of explaining to Hermione.  
  
~*~Later that night, in mine and Hermione's bedroom~*~  
  
"Alright, spill it," said Hermione. "HOW did you know all that?"  
  
"Well, it can all be explained by you reading this," I said, and started digging around in my suitcase until I found Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I emerged from my suitcase and tossed the book to Hermione, who read the cover, her eye's widening with each word. She looked at the table of contents, and by the time she had gotten to the title of the last chapter, I honestly thought that her eyes would pop right out of their sockets.  
  
"It's a book about Harry's life. Mrs. Weasley never told me your names, I knew from reading those books! That's how I knew about Malfoy calling you a Mudblood and what it meant. There are five books in the series, each for one of your years at Hogwarts, and I expect that the sixth book will have me in it, as I am one of the characters now." That realization had just hit me. I was now just a book character. I wasn't real. I was part of the fiction world for children's novels, I was now just children's entertainment! That's a scary thought.  
  
"I-I can't believe this!" Said Hermione, flipping through the books. "The battle with the mountain troll, our first classes, Professor Snape, the Sorting Hat, Voldemort, Quirrell, this-this is just AMAZING!"  
  
"You have to promise me that you won't tell Harry, Ron, or Ginny, or anyone else on this planet, for that matter." I said worriedly.  
  
"You have my word," said Hermione. "Let's shake on it," she continued, holding out her hand. I took it, and I got an electric shock, almost like I wasn't supposed to be touching her. She seemed to have gotten it too, as we both drew back our hands, and yelped. Come to think of it, it WAS the first time that I had touched anybody in the wizarding world.  
  
"That was strange," said Hermione. "I wonder if it would happen again?" so we tried to shake hands again, warily, and as we gripped each other's hand, nothing happened.  
  
"Whew. I was afraid I'd never be able to touch anybody!" I said. "I guess I'll have to shake everyone else's hands as well, to get the initial shock off."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
My last two weeks at the Burrow seemed to fly by, but I had to say that they were the best two weeks of my life. I had spent practically all day and night of each day being tutored by Hermione, but I thought it was rather fun. And I did have time to learn how to play exploding snap expertly, and Harry and Ron even tried to teach me wizard's chess, although I failed miserably. I can't even play muggle chess very well for gosh sake's!  
  
But, all in all, I think that, with extra tutoring at Hogwarts, I will be just as caught up at the end of the year as the rest of the students.  
  
So, I was happy, yet sad at the same time as I boarded the Hogwarts Express on September first. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I found an empty compartment and sat down. (Ginny was with some of her friends.) There was an uncomfortable silence between the four of us, which no one seemed to want to break.  
  
Harry eventually cracked the ice.  
  
"So, Cassy, um, are you looking forward to Hogwarts?"  
  
No response. I was staring out the window, not paying attention to anything but the countryside whizzing by the window.  
  
"Cassy?" Harry tried again. Still no response. Ron decided to pitch in.  
  
"And then while we were at Diagon Alley Snape came up to us and handed us a bunch of bags of Honeydukes Sweets, and then after that Malfoy came up and pronounced his love for Ginny, and THEN Voldemort showed and announced that he was a fluffy little bunny rabbit . . ." Ron started.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" I half shouted.  
  
"Now that Ron has gotten your attention for me . . ." started Harry, "Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course! What's it like?" I asked to all three of them. They all started talking at once.  
  
"It's a giant castle with all kinds of secret passageways . . ." (Harry)  
  
"There's this big hall where you eat and the food just appears on your plates . . ." (Ron)  
  
"All the classes are wonderful, there are just so many of them . . ." (Hermione)  
  
"Whoa, slow down!" I said, and they all stopped talking. "Don't talk all at once! One of you start, and then the rest of you just keep alternating who's talking. That way I can hear ALL about it."  
  
So, for the remainder of the trip, they were all talking about how great Hogwarts was.  
  
~*~  
  
When the train arrived at the station, Hagrid met the first years, and then he called out, "Cassandra Calaway? Is Miss Calaway 'ere?"  
  
"Right here," I said uneasily as I walked up to him.  
  
"Right then. Dumbledore says you're to sit with 'arry and the rest o' his friends, and then wait for Dumbledore's instruction for you to go to the Sortin' Hat."  
  
"Oh, ok" I said and then caught up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. We all got into a carriage and rode up to the castle. On the way, conversation started again.  
  
"What did Hagrid say, Cassy?"  
  
"Hagrid?"  
  
"The giant you just talked to." Said Ron.  
  
"Oh. He said that I should sit with you three and than wait until Dumbledore calls me up to be sorted. He said something about a Sorting Hat. What does it do?"  
  
"You just put it on and it tells you what house you are going to be in, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." Said Hermione.  
  
"You don't want to be in Slytherin, mind you, there's not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin," said Ron.  
  
"What house are you guys in?"  
  
"We're all in Gryffindor," said Harry. "I'm pretty sure you'll be in Gryffindor, too," he said reassuringly.  
  
"Good, because you three are the only people that I know at Hogwarts, with the exception of that slimy git Malfoy." By then the carriages had reached the front doors. Harry, Ron, and Hermione led me into the Entrance Hall, and all I could do was stare at how magnificent everything looked, but that was nothing compared to the Great Hall. Thousands of floating candles lit the Great Hall, and then I looked up, knowing I would see the night sky, but I never expected it to look so beautiful.  
  
Harry led us to the Gryffindor table and we all sat down. A few minutes later, after everyone was seated, the first years came in, all looking extremely nervous, kind of the way that I felt.  
  
After all the first years had been sorted (ending with Ziegler, Jenny into Hufflepuff), Dumbledore stood up, quieting the whole Hall.  
  
"I wish I could let you all begin eating, but I cannot just yet, because we have a new student this year who is not eleven, but sixteen, and she has not joined us here at Hogwarts until now because of certain circumstances. So, may I introduce to you, Miss Cassandra Calaway!" As he said this there was lukewarm applause, because nobody knew who I was, after all. "Cassandra," Dumbledore continued, "will you please come to the front to be sorted?" I was now VERY nervous. I stood up and slowly walked over to the stool where the sorting hat was sitting. Professor McGonagall was still standing there, and she picked up the hat and motioned for me to sit down on the stool, so I did. She then placed the hat on my head, it said,  
  
"Ah, Miss Calaway, as Professor Dumbledore has instructed me to call you, you have everything here to be put in Slytherin: a talented mind, a quick tongue . . ."  
  
'Please, not Slytherin! Not Slytherin!' I thought desperately.  
  
"Not Slytherin, eh? Mr. Potter was the same way when he was sorted. Now doubt he has had some influence . . . I also see bravery in you, and the ability to stand up to your enemies . . . very well then, I shall put you in . . ."  
  
~*~Draco's POV~*~  
  
'Please put her in Slytherin, please put her in Slytherin, please put her in Slytherin . . .'  
  
~*~My POV~*~  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" I heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall as the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. I practically threw the hat off my head to join my friends, who were clapping madly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well, that was chapter four. I hope you guys liked it, and now that you are done reading, REVIEW! Next Chapter - First Class: Potions.  
  
Peace!  
  
SpicySugar 


	5. Potions and a truce?

AN: Chappie five here! I'm happy!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPINESS! *does happy dance*  
  
Disclaimer: She does not own Harry Potter, but she does own Cassandra Calaway/Malfoy, who is COPYRIGHTED! In other words, it's against the law to use Cassandra Calaway/Malfoy in any of your stories! Only SpicySugar can use them! SO THERE! HAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T USE IT! HAHAHAHAHAAAHAAAAAA!!!  
  
Ok, I think my Disclaimer had three bowls of sugar for breakfast . . . Anywho, I'd just like to thank all of my reviewers, who I'm not going to name here (you know who you are anyway), and I'd like to sincerely apologize for taking so long to update! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME? You can?!?! Great! No hard feelings? Good.  
  
ON TO THE CHAPTER!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: First Class: Potions  
  
Last time:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" I heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall as the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. I practically threw the hat off my head to join my friends, who were clapping madly.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~My POV~*~  
  
I could barely sit down for all the people at the Gryffindor table who were clapping for me. I was getting all kinds of pat-on-the-backs and getting my hair ruffled and people hi-five-ing me. When I finally got seated next to Harry and across from Hermione and Ron, Dumbledore was standing up again.  
  
"Now that everyone has been sorted, I'd like to make a little announcement. Mr. Filch has asked me to let you know that, along with the other 572 items on the list of Forbidden Things In The Castle, rubber chickens have been added over the summer. Also to all first years and some other students," he said with a meaningful glance at the Gryffindor table, towards Harry and Ron, "The Dark forest is strictly forbidden. Now, with that said, let the feast . . . BEGIN!" and the food magically appeared on the plates.  
  
"WHOA!" I said, as chicken legs and coleslaw appeared right in front of me. I had suddenly realized how hungry I was. My plate was soon piled with chicken, steak, pork, corn, potatoes, peas, coleslaw (AN: sorry, I REALLY like coleslaw, so I HAD to put that in there!), pasta salad, and jello salad. It was only after I had put all this stuff on my plate that I realized Harry, Hermione, and even Ron were all staring at my plate, and then at me.  
  
"Erm, Cassy?" said Hermione. "Are you sure you can eat all that?" After she had said this I looked down at my plate and all the food that was on it.  
  
"Ummm, no, I don't think I can eat all that, no matter how hungry I am. Oh well. I'll just eat what I can!" At that I started to dig in.  
  
I was shocked that I had eaten almost everything on my plate when my stomach was finally full. I decided to skip dessert, no matter how appetizing all of them looked, especially a certain triple chocolate cake . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, in the common room, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were all chatting, when I remembered something from the day in Diagon Alley. Harry had never told me about his history and why Malfoy had commented on the fact that I was "another girly fan". Although I already knew, it seemed appropriate to ask him.  
  
"Cassy, are you ok?" asked Ron. "You're awfully quiet."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," I replied. I waited a few seconds, then turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, when we went to Diagon Alley, and then Malfoy came up to me, you and Hermione and he said I was another girly fan and you said that I hardly knew your history, I've been, well, wondering since then, what IS your history?" I glanced at Hermione and she had a questioning look in her eyes, as if to say, "Why are you asking that? You already know!" I looked at her again and sent a message clear as day to her through my eyes: "To throw him off track!".  
  
Harry then replied. "Well, about 27 years ago, a dark wizard came to power . . ." and the story continued, with Hermione and Ron adding in little tidbits of information. I thought the story was rather interesting coming from Harry's point of view. By the time he had finished, it was time to go to bed. We did have school the next day, after all!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up the next day, I was, in all honesty, really nervous. Firstly, because Potions was the first subject of the day, and Snape was bound to not like me, since I'm in Gryffindor, and secondly, it was the first day of classes, and I was bound to do horrible in all of them! When I explained this to Hermione, she had some calming words.  
  
"Cassandra, calm down! First of all, Snape doesn't like anybody except his pet student Malfoy, but the most he does is take away house points and give detentions. You're acting like he's going to murder you or something! All you have to do is make sure you don't do anything stupid and you've got nothing to worry about. And all the teachers, except maybe Snape, are definitely going to take it easy on you, because you haven't been at Hogwarts for the last five years. And besides, I'll personally make sure that you sit next to me in all the classes, so if you have any questions, just ask me!"  
  
"Alright, that makes me feel a little better, but I still don't think they should make Potions be the very first subject of the day."  
  
"Well, it's gotta be somebody. Today it just happens to be the sixth year Gryffindors, doubled with sixth year Slytherins." Said Hermione glumly. After that we walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Harry and Ron were already eating when we got there, so we joined them. I was still nervous, so Harry and Ron tried to help, too.  
  
"Cassy, don't worry! We'll make sure you sit near us in ALL of the classes." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah! And if Snape tries to pick on you, we'll stick up for you!" said Ron encouragingly.  
  
"Thanks guys," I said, but I still wasn't very cheerful through the rest of breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
I shivered in the cold corridor outside Snape's classroom. It was cold enough in the dungeons to take my mind of Snape for a while.  
  
"It's so COLD down here! How can Professor Dumbledore even allow for us to have classes down here?" I complained.  
  
"Whining will get you nowhere, Miss Calaway," said a cold voice behind me. I whipped around to see Professor Snape himself standing over me. So much for taking my mind off Snape.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for complaining about the location of a classroom," he said to me. He then led everyone into the classroom. Harry, Hermione, and Ron took their normal seats in the back, and I followed them, scowling. Once everyone was seated, Professor Snape started talking.  
  
"For the first term of this year we will be working on a project that requires you to work in pairs. The Headmaster has chosen your partner for you, as he thought it would more intelligent. Now, when you and your partner are called, you will move to your partner's table." He then held up a roll of parchment.  
  
"Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini" Millicent move over to Blaise's table.  
  
"Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom" Hermione moved over to sit with Neville, who looked extremely relieved.  
  
"Harry Potter and Lavender Brown" . . . and so the list continued, until there were only two people left.  
  
"And finally," said Professor Snape with a smirk, "Cassandra Calaway and Draco Malfoy." I inwardly groaned as I walked over to Malfoy's table. I must have looked rather angry, and I thought Malfoy would look displeased as well, but to my surprise, Malfoy looked rather . . . comfortable with the situation. I sat down uneasily next to him.  
  
Professor Snape continued. "The potion you will be making and the ingredients and directions to make it are on the board," he flicked his wand and words appeared on the chalkboard. "You may begin." I looked at Malfoy, who seemed intent on not looking at me.  
  
"Umm, Draco?" he turned his head and looked at me.  
  
"Yes?" he replied, curious.  
  
"Well," I said, choosing my words carefully, "since we're going to be working on this potion all this term, I think we should, umm, call a truce, just for this term, and even just for this class if you wish. Because we can't make a potion together if we're hurling insults at each other."  
  
To my complete surprise, he held out his hand and said, "Ok. That makes sense."  
  
I willed myself to take his hand, preparing for the electric shock that I got when I shook everybody else's hands, but I gripped his hand, and it didn't come. No electric shock. I shook his hand, and we were civil to each other for the remainder of the class. It was after class that I got my shock, but it wasn't electric, and it wasn't from touching anyone either. It was from a statement made by a certain blonde someone.  
  
As I started down the corridor with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't seem to notice. I turned around and saw myself face to face with Malfoy. He seemed nervous, but his voice was confident.  
  
"Look, Cassandra," he started, "I think we should be civil to each other no matter what class we're in or what term it is. It doesn't make sense to be rude to each other, period. There's nothing in you that could make me want to insult you or pick on you."  
  
"I'd be willing to agree on that, too, Draco, if it weren't for my friends. You insult Harry, Ron, and Hermione on a daily basis." I replied. "So, unless you promise to stop insulting them, too, I'm afraid that I am disinclined to acquiesce your request."  
  
Draco swallowed. "Well first of all, what does that mean?"  
  
"That I am disinclined to acquiesce your request?"  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
I chuckled softly. "It means 'no'". I said, and was about to walk away when he stopped me.  
  
"Well, I suppose I can be nice to Potter, Weasley and Granger, just as long as I don't have to call them by their first names." He said.  
  
"It's a deal then?" I asked, holding out my hand.  
  
"Deal," said Draco, and he shook my hand for the second time that day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well? Did you like it? Ok, I know it was INCREDIBLY short, but did you like it anyway? I won't know until you push that little button down there and review!  
  
And by the way, the "I am disinclined to acquiesce your request" line came from Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. I LOVE that line! (And the movie too! Best film in the world, if you ask me.) 


	6. Transfiguration

AN: Hey, all! Because I might not be able to update for a while, I'm giving you two more chapters before I leave my grandma's house. So, on with the story! (After the stupid disclaimer . . .)  
  
***PLEASE NOTE: THIS STORY WILL BE CHANGED TO A PG RATING!*** (just to be safe – you shall see why in later chapters)   
  
Disclaimer: She does not own Harry Potter. She just owns Cassandra Calaway/Malfoy. If she could buy Draco and turn him real, she would, but as that is not possible, there's no sense crying over it.   
  
Anywho, Here's the next chappie! (six, I believe?)   
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! (I decided to use something different today!)   
  
Last time:   
  
"Well, I suppose I can be nice to Potter, Weasley and Granger, just as long as I don't have to call them by their first names," He said.   
  
"It's a deal then?" I asked, holding out my hand.   
  
"Deal," said Draco, and he shook my hand for the second time that day.   
  
!@!   
  
Chapter 6: Transfiguration  
  
~*~My POV~*~   
  
I ran through the near-empty halls, trying to make it to Transfiguration on time. I finally found the classroom, and not a moment too soon. Professor McGonagall was just letting the students into the classroom. I found Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the line of students and got their attention.   
  
"Where were you?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Yeah, one minute you were there, and then we turned around and you were gone!" said Ron.   
  
"You aren't using a time turner, are you?" asked Harry, looking at my robes suspiciously.   
  
"No, Harry. I'll explain after class." By now, everyone was seated. Hermione and I were in a desk at the front row, and Harry and Ron were seated behind us. Professor McGonagall got everyone's attention by tapping her wand on her desk. Everyone quieted immediately.   
  
"Thank you for cooperating. Now, today, we will be learning how to transfigure snakes into walking sticks. The spell works like such . . ." The lesson went on without much trouble. To no one's surprise, Hermione was one of the only students to transfigure her snake.   
  
ONE OF the only students.   
  
The other two people to successfully transfigure their snake were Draco Malfoy and me.   
  
!@!   
  
While Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were on our way to the great Hall for lunch, and after Hermione had finished praising me on my astonishing work with Transfiguration, I explained what had happened after Potions.   
  
"I guess I better say this first: In Potions, Malfoy and I called a truce. I said that it only had to be for Potions, since we can't work together if we're hurling insults at each other, and he agreed. So then after potions, Malfoy pulled me away from you three and said that we should have a truce no matter what class we're in, because he had no reason to insult me!"   
  
"He's got no reason to insult us, either!" said Harry.   
  
"To him he does, Harry. He insults Hermione because she's muggleborn, he insults Ron because his family doesn't have as much money as his, and he insults YOU, Harry, because you're better than him at everything. He's jealous of you Harry! You're famous, he's not. You have a better broom than him. And most importantly, you have good friends, he doesn't.   
  
"What do you call all the Slytherins, then?" asked Ron.   
  
"You call them friends? They just want to be on his will so they can get his money!" I retorted. Ron looked rather taken aback.   
  
"Did he tell you all this?" asked Hermione curiously.   
  
"No, I'm just stating the obvious. Now, continuing on with what happened after Potions."   
  
"You refused the deal, right?" said Harry.   
  
"No interruptions, please." By now, we had reached the Great Hall and were seated. "Yes, I refused the deal. I said that I could only accept it if he was nice to you three as well."   
  
"So I guess he just walked off then, right?" said Ron.   
  
"No, I began to walk off to find you guys, but he pulled me back again and said that he thought he could be nice to you three, as long as he doesn't have to call you by your first names."   
  
"He must have some kind of trick up his sleeve, if he's willing to be nice to us!" said Hermione.   
  
"I thought so at first, too, but someone's eyes show all their emotion, and his eyes were full of truth. So, I accepted, on the condition that he was nice to you guys as well. So I expect YOU will be nice to HIM," I finished.   
  
"ARE YOU MAD?!" shouted Ron, attracting the attention of half the Great Hall, including a certain blonde-haired Slytherin, who immediately knew what they were talking about, and chose to ignore them.   
  
"No, Ron, I am not, or I would not have been accepted into this school," I said, calm as a kitten.  
  
"Ron, just calm down, this isn't really major. It might make the world a better place, you never know," Said Hermione. It seemed Harry was choosing to stay out of the situation.   
  
"Alright, alright," said Ron, at a normal volume, although it seemed like he was still angry.   
  
!@!   
  
The rest of the day passed without any more trouble, and soon we were all seated in the common room.   
  
"Does anyone know when the first Hogsmeade trip is?" asked Harry.   
  
"Yes, it's next weekend, they're starting early this year, why?" said Hermione, picking up a book.   
  
"Just curious," was Harry's reply. It was then that I realized that I couldn't go into Hogsmeade without a signed permission form, which I didn't have.   
  
"Um, Hermione?" I said, with a sideways glance at her.   
  
"Yes?" said Hermione, looking up from her book.   
  
"Uh, I can't go to Hogsmeade without a permission form, can I?"   
  
"Oh you don't have one, do you? No you can't go without one. Maybe McGonagall could give you one for you to send home. You should ask her in Transfiguration tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah, I guess so, but I don't think my mum and dad will sign it. They didn't want me to come here to begin with, so I don't think they'll take the idea of me going to a 'strange' wizard's town too lightly. And I'm NOT sneaking in, Harry," I said. His mouth had been open, ready to suggest that very thing. He closed it quickly.   
  
"There's got to be SOME way to get you in!" said Ron.   
  
"How did you get your permission form signed, Harry? I thought your aunt and uncle despised you," I asked.   
  
"My godfather signed it," said Harry tartly, not looking at me but at the wall. I realized I hit a touchy subject, with Sirius being dead and all, so I decided to drop it. I looked at the grandfather clock and saw that it was 11:00 PM. I decided to go to bed. There was nothing to talk about anyway.   
  
"I'm going to bed you guys, 'night." I said, as I got out of my chair. Three calls of "'night!" followed as I walked to the stone staircase.   
  
!@!   
  
The next two weeks passed without event, I still didn't have a way to get to Hogsmeade, and the trip was today. I had made up my mind that I wouldn't sneak in, I had tried to get my parents to sign the form, and that was an immediate "no", so I was stuck inside the castle on the first Hogsmeade trip. Just great. I said goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the entrance Hall and headed back to my common room. Professor McGonagall stopped me, however, before I got halfway there.   
  
"Miss Calaway, why aren't you with all your friends, going to Hogsmeade?" she asked curiously.   
  
I looked at my shoes as I answered, "My parents wouldn't sign my form."   
  
"Oh, well that's not good! I think I can give you a pass to Hogsmeade, I see no reason for you not to go!" said Professor McGonagall with a rare smile. With that said she escorted me into her office, which we were right next to the entrance to. She filled out something on a piece of parchment and handed it to me.   
  
"Now, give this to Mr. Filch before everyone leaves, and you have my permission to run in the halls to get there, but just this once!" said Professor McGonagall. I thanked her and ran out of the office and down to the entrance Hall. There were still about 20 people left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione among them.   
  
"Harry! Hermione! Ron! I can go, I can go!!" I shouted from across the entrance Hall and ran up to them.   
  
"Really?" said Hermione.   
  
"Cassy, that's great!" said Harry.   
  
"Yeah, now you can see Honeydukes!" added Ron.   
  
"Ron, are you obsessed with that store?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Yes, and Zonko's and Quality Quidditch Supplies, too!" he replied. Hermione just shook her head and gave her name to Mr. Filch, who checked her off the list. Harry gave his name as well, and then Ron, until I was the only person left.   
  
"Umm, Professor McGonagall signed my form for me," I said, handing it to him. He held it up, checking for any sign of a forgery.   
  
"Alright, you can go, but I'll be talking to McGonagall about this!" said Mr. Filch as I ran out the door to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were getting into a carriage, but keeping a lookout for me. I ran to the carriage and got in after Hermione. No sooner had I done this than the carriage started moving. I could hardly believe it: I was going to Hogsmeade after all!   
  
AN: I think my chapters just get shorter and shorter, this isn't cool! Oh well, as long as you guys still review! How'd you like this chapter? Keep reading and reviewing! Next chapter: Hogsmeade. (Although I think that was pretty obvious . . .) Enough jibber jabber, REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!!   
  
SpicySugar 


	7. Hogsmeade

AN: Okee Dokee, here's chapter 7!!! Hogsmeade will be so much FUN to write! And, the chapter is longer! (I think. . .) So, moving on!  
  
Disclaimer: I ESCAPED FROM THE CLOSET!!! ALL FEAR ME!!  
  
SpicySugar: You have a job, you idiot, remember? And you're my Switcheroo Disclaimer, how'd you get here?  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah. And, it's none of your beeswax how I got from one story to another. *sticks out tongue at SpicySugar* Ahem. She does not own Harry Potter and fiends, er, I mean, friends.  
  
SpicySugar: stupid fun ruiner! Now, on with the story! (P.S. – for all of you who don't know, which is probably most of you, I am working on RE- loading another story that got cut off of the site called Switcheroo, and in one of those chapters, I tied up the Disclaimer and threw him in the closet.)  
  
^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
Last time:  
  
I ran out the door to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were getting into a carriage, but keeping a lookout for me. I ran to the carriage and got in after Hermione. No sooner had I done this than the carriage started moving. I could hardly believe it: I was going to Hogsmeade after all!  
  
^$^  
  
Chapter 7: Hogsmeade  
  
As the carriage rolled along, I felt happier than I had since I had come to the castle. It seemed to take no time at all to get to Hogsmeade. I was the first out of the carriage. I didn't even bother to use the steps; I just jumped out!  
  
"Someone's in a hurry," said Harry to me as he walked out of the carriage.  
  
"I'm eager to get there, now come on!" I said, and, not realizing my own actions, grabbed Harry by the arm and practically drug him down to the bustling streets of Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ron close behind us.  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" Harry asked me.  
  
"I dunno, you guys pick! I don't know this place, remember?" I responded.  
  
"Honeydukes!" said Ron instantly.  
  
"Alright, then, Honeydukes it is. That's the sweet shop, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yuppers!" (AN: I like that word, it's my word of the week, so please excuse it's placement here.)  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes, but followed anyway. It wasn't long before we were inside the shop, looking at all the kinds of candy they had. I had had my money in my pocket all that day, on the off-chance that I would find a way to get to Hogsmeade, and I spent a great deal of it in there.  
  
"What do you say we head to Zonko's next?" asked Harry. In answer to my questioning glance, he said to me, "It's the joke shop."  
  
"Oh. I don't think I'll buy anything, but it would be fun to look around!" I replied with a smile. I was then led across the street to the joke shop.  
  
After about a half-hour there, I was pretty bored, but the boys weren't, so Hermione and I arranged to meet them at the Three Broomsticks in an hour for lunch.  
  
"Whew, I'm glad to get out of there," I remarked, as Hermione and I walked out into the sunlight. "What do you want to do now?"  
  
"Actually, there's a new clothing store here that I thought you would like, and I've been meaning to check it out myself. Want to go take a look?" suggested Hermione.  
  
"Sure, why not?" I replied. We then went off to Merlin's and Ladies, which, as you may guess, was the clothing shop. (AN: I know, super cheesy name, but I couldn't think of anything else!)  
  
"Wow! This place is HUGE!" I said, as we walked into the store.  
  
"It's mostly wizard's fashions, but there's a section of muggle clothing, too," said Hermione, pointing to a section of the store.  
  
"Oooh, can we go there first?" I asked and before she could reply, I was dragging her over to the other end of the store.  
  
"Well, now that we're over here, I guess it couldn't hurt to look around this section," said Hermione, eyeing a dress that she liked.  
  
_____  
  
An hour later, we came out, hands full of shopping bags. We had bought a ton of stuff, since we were allowed to wear normal clothes on the weekends. (AN: I'm not sure if they are in the books, but it made sense, so I just put it in!) We rushed over to the Three Broomsticks and arrived 10 minutes late, since we dallied in Merlin's and Ladies.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Ron impatiently.  
  
"Uh, Ron, I think that's obvious," said Harry, pointing at the shopping bags we were holding.  
  
"'Merlin's and Ladies'?" said Ron, reading the side of one of the bags. "Isn't that the new clothing store?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, and if you have anything against it, please keep it to yourself, we'd like to eat in peace." Said Hermione as we sat down at a table.  
  
"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked as I picked up a menu. Without waiting for an answer, I found something on the menu I liked. "Oh, how about pizza?"  
  
"Pizza?" asked Ron.  
  
"Since when do they have pizza on the menu?" asked Harry, grabbing a menu himself and searching for it.  
  
Hermione was reading over my shoulder. "It seems it's a new item. It looks like they have a special muggle food section starting."  
  
"What's pizza?" asked Ron persistently.  
  
Everyone ignored him. "I'm up for pizza," said Harry.  
  
"Hermione?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"But what IS it?" asked Ron impatiently.  
  
"Pizza it is then," said Harry. "I'll foot the bill, even."  
  
"Harry, you don't have too," said Hermione and I together.  
  
"I *insist*!" said Harry.  
  
"Alright then," I said.  
  
"WHAT IS PIZZA?" asked Ron loudly.  
  
"Trust me, Ron, you'll like it." I said, finally answering the question he had asked four times already.  
  
"Is pepperoni an OK topping for everybody?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yup," said Hermione.  
  
"Fine by me, it's my favorite topping anyway!" I said.  
  
Madame Rosmerta (sp?) came over just then.  
  
"Have you four decided on what you'd like to order?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, we'll have two large pepperoni pizzas," said Harry.  
  
"Anything to drink?"  
  
"Butterbeer," Said Harry  
  
"Butterbeer," Responded Hermione  
  
"Butterbeer," Replied Ron angrily. He was obviously still mulling over the fact of being ignored.  
  
"I guess I'll have Butterbeer then, too," I said, not wanting to be the oddball. Plus, I wanted to try it.  
  
"Ok then, I'll be back with your order in about 5 minutes." She said and then walked off.  
  
"Wow, talk about fast food!" I said, impressed.  
  
"Stuff cooks faster the wizard's way," said Hermione.  
  
~  
  
Five minutes later, there were two steaming pizzas in front of us. We each took a slice, and Ron looked as his warily.  
  
"Are you sure I'll like this?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well," I asked, "do you like bread?"  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Do you like tomato sauce?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Do you like cheese?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Do you like spicy meats?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, that's all pizza is!" I finished.  
  
"Well why didn't you guys just tell me?" he asked, taking a huge bite out of his slice. When all was said and done, I had four slices, Harry had four slices, Hermione had three slices, and Ron had five. He had finished before any of us, not surprisingly because of his big mouth.  
  
"I take it you liked the pizza, Ron?" I asked, as we walked out of The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"That was the best thing I ever tasted! I'm ordering that every time we come down here!" he responded.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," I said. We walked in silence for a while. Harry and Ron stopped all of a sudden next to a shop and stared in the window.  
  
"Harry? Ron?" I asked questioningly. They didn't move. I scooched next to them to see what they were looking at. As it turned out, we were in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and there was a brand new broom out: The Nimbus 9000. The two boys were practically glued to the glass. I looked down at the card under the Nimbus and saw the same thing Harry had seen when he first saw the Firebolt: Price on request. That broom must cost hundreds, even thousands of Galleons! Hermione had squeezed in to the crowd that was now gathering around the shop, and she saw what they were gaping at, as well.  
  
"Oh, it's just a dumb broom, can we move on now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Just a dumb broom?" retorted Ron, tearing his eyes away from the Nimbus. "Hermione, this is an international standard broom! It's the best broom in the world!"  
  
"Well, staring at it isn't going to give you any better chance of getting it, now come ON!" She said, and Hermione and I literally pulled the two boys away from the store window.  
  
"Why don't we visit Fred and George?" asked Hermione after a few minutes of silence, trying to un-phase Harry and Ron. It worked.  
  
"Alright! Their shop is just around this corner, here!" said Ron excitedly.  
  
"I'll race you there!" Harry challenged Ron.  
  
"You're on!" said Ron, and they both took off running for Fred and George's joke shop, with Hermione and I following leisurely behind.  
  
"Ya know, Hermione, I've been thinking about buying a broom and trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."  
  
"Really?" said Hermione. She seemed interested. "Harry's the new team captain, I'm sure he'd let you on the team!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Sure! Of course, you'd have to be mildly talented. There's a chaser position open, I believe."  
  
"Wow. Just think: Me, on a Quidditch team!"  
  
"Yeah, that could be cool for you, with you being new to Hogwarts and all."  
  
"Yeah, but you know what's weird?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I feel like a part of me has been at Hogwarts all along. I know, it's weird, but Hogwarts isn't as strange as I thought it would be."  
  
"Well, that's because you've read those books!" she teased.  
  
"No, not like that, it's almost like I recognize the castle. I know my way around it a lot better than I thought I would after two weeks.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm, I dunno, but don't let it worry you," comforted Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I won't."  
  
"Here we are!" said Hermione, stopping in front of a very comical looking shop. We walked in, and Fred and George greeted Hermione, and they asked who her friend was.  
  
"Oh, I'm Cassandra Calaway, nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand, forgetting briefly about the electric shock that I got when I touched anybody.  
  
Except Draco.  
  
^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
AN: Ok, how was that? I won't know until you guys press that little button and review!!!  
  
SpicySugar 


	8. Flying Lessons

AN: FINALLY! CHAPTER 8!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Flying lessons  
  
Last time:  
  
"Here we are!" said Hermione, stopping in front of a very comical looking shop. We walked in, and Fred and George greeted Hermione, and they asked who her friend was.  
  
"Oh, I'm Cassandra Calaway, nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand, forgetting briefly about the electric shock that I got when I touched anybody.  
  
Except Draco.  
  
^__^ ^__ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ (it's a bunch of anime smile faces!)  
  
^_^ My POV ^_^  
  
We walked into the entrance hall from outside, just returning from Hogsmeade.  
  
"That was probably the best day of my entire life!" I exclaimed as we walked toward the great Hall for dinner.  
  
"Yeah, Hogsmeade is great." Said Ron contentedly.  
  
"Hey Harry, Cassy made an interesting statement when we were on our way to Fred and George's shop." Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh really? What?" he asked, looking at me.  
  
"Um, I was just thinking that maybe I could try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, for Chaser. I of course wouldn't make it on the team, but still, it could be fun to try out." I said warily.  
  
"What are you talking about? You'd be a fabulous Quidditch player!" said Harry.  
  
"But I've never even flown before, Harry, so how could you know if I'd be good?"  
  
"I dunno, I can just feel it, you seem like you would be a good player. Ron and I can even give you flying lessons, if you want."  
  
"Nah, I don't think I'll need *lessons*, but I wouldn't mind supervision, in case I fall off the broom or something like that." I said confidently.  
  
"You wanna start tomorrow?" asked Harry. "Us three can supervise," he said, motioning to himself, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Ok, that could be cool!" By then we were seated in the Great Hall, and I was keen on eating. Running around all day had made me hungry.  
  
^__^  
  
The next day, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I walked out onto the Quidditch Pitch. Harry had gotten permission from Madame Hooch to use the pitch that day, and also permission for me to use one of the school brooms. Harry and Ron were going to be flying around the pitch, keeping an eye on me, and Hermione would sitting in the stands, using Omnioculars (sp?) to watch me.  
  
"Alright, this should be simple," said Harry. "Just mount your broom like so," he mounted his broom.  
  
"And kick off from the ground!" said Ron, who kicked off and zoomed off to one end of the pitch, skidding to a halt and doing an abrupt about-face. I giggled, and then remembered what I was here for. I dug my feet into the ground, and then pushed myself up. To my surprise, I rose into the air! Fairly fast, too, for a school broom.  
  
"Nice!" called Harry, becoming level with me. "Just lean forward to go forward and. . ." he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. I was already zooming off to the stands where Hermione was sitting. I got over and had a little trouble stopping, but we both managed to escape a collision.  
  
"You're pretty good for a first-timer!" said Hermione with a smile. I smiled back, and then Harry appeared beside me.  
  
"Pull up on the handle to stop, Cassy." Said Harry to me. "You would have known that if you had stayed over there long enough to listen to me!" I blushed and muttered an apology.  
  
"Now, I think you can experiment and figure the rest out for yourself!" he said, and flew over to the goalposts opposite the ones where Ron was residing. Hermione gave me a thumbs-up, and I flew off, trying out turning first, and then getting more daring. After about a half hour, I decided to try a dive. I turned my broom to face the ground and started going. I was at least 80 feet up when I started the dive. As soon as Harry and Ron saw what I was doing, they zoomed over to where I was. They, unfortunately, had chosen to circle under me, in case I fell off, apparently. What happened next happened so fast I could hardly remember how it happened. All I know was that I knew I was going to run into Harry the moment I pulled out of the dive. I tried to yell out to him, but too late: I had no choice but to pull up on my broom handle. *This should be interesting* I thought, as a split second later, I rammed right into Harry, knocking us both off our brooms, a tumbling mass of black robes. Luckily, we were only about four feet from the ground. We kind of tumbled on the grass for about 10 feet, and when we stopped, we were in a very odd position indeed: me sprawled on the grass, and Harry on top of me. His hands were on my shoulders, as if he were pinning me to the ground, and my arms were around his neck. I guess I grabbed hold of the first thing I saw when I fell off my broom, which happened to be poor Harry's neck. As soon as we registered what an awkward position we were in, we hurriedly let go of each other and stood up, blushing furiously, dusting off our robes. Ron had flown over to us, and Hermione had run down from the stands.  
  
"Are you two ok?" asked Hermione, rushing over to us. We both nodded, still trying to repair the damage to our robes.  
  
"Well, I think that's enough for today, don't you?" said Ron jokingly, chuckling at the memory of me crashing into Harry. Harry and I just glared at him. Little did I know, someone else had witnessed the whole performance. Someone besides Ron, and Hermione.  
  
^_^ Draco's POV ^_^  
  
I walked casually up to the owlery, a letter to my parents in my hand. No sooner had I sent off my eagle owl with the letter, I saw some movement out on the Quidditch Pitch. I pulled out my pocket Omnioculars and took a closer look. I recognized Potter and Weasley, at either end of the pitch, but there was a figure circling the middle as well. I adjusted the Omnioculars and saw that it was Cassandra. She was doing some funny looking figure 8, and then she stopped. She flew about 80 feet above the ground and she seemed to be contemplating something. Then, without warning, she went strait into a dive, gaining speed fast. I then saw Potter and Weasley fly over to her, directly where she was going to stop. She then pulled out of the dive and crashed right into Potter, sending them both off of their brooms, tumbling for about 10 feet. I zoomed the view closer and saw that they were in a rather disturbing position. I only had time to register that before they jumped off each other and started brushing off their robes, embarrassed, I suppose. That's a story to tell the grandchildren: "Well, kids, when I was sixteen, I was flying my broom around the Quidditch Pitch and ran headfirst into Harry Potter, sending us both soaring off our brooms!" I chuckled at the thought. I pocketed my Omnioculars and walked down to the Slytherin common room. I had no intention to embarrass Cassandra and destroy what little trust we had though our truce by telling the whole school about what happened, but it was very tempting . . .  
  
^_^ My POV ^_^  
  
Even after Harry and I were back in the common room, I was still slightly uncomfortable about what had happened earlier. I had made a total fool of myself and then I had to go and embarrass Harry, too. If someone saw what had happened, it would be all over the school by Tuesday, if not sooner. But, with any luck, there were no witnesses.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone into that dive," I started, but Harry interrupted.  
  
"Cassy, it's ok, it's my fault. I was directly where you were going to be ending up, and I was stupid enough to be in that spot." He said.  
  
"Yes, but still, I won't let you take all the blame. It was mostly my fault."  
  
"Alright, that makes me feel a little better," he said with a small smile. I smiled back. I looked up and our eyes locked. I couldn't look away, and neither, it seemed, could he. We had both started to lean-in the teeniest fraction of an inch, when Hermione suddenly burst into the common room from her prefect duties. Harry and I both regained normal composure and acted like nothing had happened. I couldn't help but to have the teeniest smile on my face as to what had just almost happened. Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines. We were so far off in our own worlds that we didn't even hear Hermione speaking, rather angrily.  
  
"Hello?" she said, snapping her fingers. "Are you two even listening to me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed, exasperated. "I was *saying*, I met Malfoy on the way here from doing my prefect duties, and he had a little something to say that he thought was rather *funny*." She said, with emphasis on the word "funny".  
  
"Like what?" I asked, worried.  
  
"He witnessed the little event on the Quidditch Pitch this evening." She said, more angrily still. "Which means," she continued, "that it will be all over the school by Thursday."  
  
"At the rate gossip travels in this school," said Harry, "even the teachers will know about it by tomorrow." This wasn't much comfort for me. I had barely been at the school two weeks and I was the subject of gossip already!  
  
"How *do* you take it Harry?"  
  
"Take what?" he asked.  
  
"People walking past you in the halls, whispering about you! Whenever you meet someone for the first time, they're totally and completely amazed! People are *always* gossiping about you! How do you stand it?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess I've just gotten used to it over the past six years." He replied with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, lucky you," I said with a scowl.  
  
"I'm not finished yet!" said Hermione.  
  
"You're not?" said Harry and I together.  
  
"No. It seems that Malfoy also saw you're little 'encounter' together as well." She said.  
  
We both blushed at this. "But, Malfoy and I have a truce!" I said. "He wouldn't go around spreading gossip about me, would he?" I said uncertainly.  
  
"Cassy, I hate to say this, but I think Malfoy called that truce just so he could get some good dirt on you. As it turns out, it seems he needn't have asked for the truce in the first place." Said Harry. Ron chose this time to come into the common room from *his* prefect duties.  
  
"What's all the hubbub?" he asked, seeing Hermione's angry face, my sad face, and Harry's concerned face.  
  
"Malfoy saw what happened on the Quidditch field. We think that he'll be more than willing to embarrass Cassandra by spreading it around the whole school by tomorrow morning." Said Hermione.  
  
"I knew he was up to no good when he made that truce with you!" said Ron, turning to me.  
  
"But, Ron, he hasn't done anything yet!" I said defensively.  
  
"Exactly: he hasn't done anything – *yet*." Said Ron. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes, but I wasn't going to cry: not in front of Harry and Ron.  
  
"I – I just thought I could try to make peace with him, you know?" I said with a quivering voice. I was going to start crying any second, I just knew it.  
  
"Cassy, we understand, it's just that, we've known Malfoy for the past six years, you've only known him for the past two weeks," said Hermione.  
  
"I just thought I could trust him!" I said fairly angrily. "He seemed so honest with me." I said quietly. Then the tears just started rolling, and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I just held my knees and sobbed into my robes for a minute, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Harry standing over me.  
  
"This isn't something to get all worked up about, you know." He started. "You don't even know if Malfoy will spread it around. If you say he looked honest when he made that truce, then he probably was. I believe you, Cassy." He finished, and then he started to walk away, but I stopped him.  
  
"Harry, wait!" I said, getting up from my chair and walking over to him. He turned around, and I noticed that Hermione and Ron were no longer in the room. The common room was deserted, as it was before, except for Harry and me. "I just wanted to say, well, thanks, for – for giving me that statement. You're right, this isn't something to get worked up about." And after I said that, I did the only thing that I saw fit: I hugged him. He seemed shocked, but then he put his arms around my shoulders and hugged me back. I squeezed a little tighter and I actually smiled. I finally let go and said, "Thanks again Harry." But before I walked off, I gave him a little kiss on the cheek, then, blushing furiously, I ran up to the girls dormitories.  
  
^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^  
  
AN: Awwwwwwwww, how sweet! I think I see a spark there! But the question is: do you? In your review tell me if you want the spark to become a flame, or if you want me to pour a bucket of water on it. If it alters your decision any, I would PREFER if the spark became a flame, but, I wanna see what my reviewers think, too. So, review and answer the question, what are you waiting for?  
  
Why are you still reading this? PUT IN A REVIEW!  
  
If you're still reading this, you can tell me why in your review, which you're about to put in right now! RIGHT?  
  
THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO HAVE TO RESORT TO EXTREME MEASURES IF YOU'RE NOT REVIEWING! 


	9. Potions Again

AN: I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating in, like, a month or something. I've been busy with my new story, Me and Emily. (Check it out!) Please forgive me!

oh yes, I forgot:  
  
Disclaimer: SHE DOES NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SO DON'T SUE!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------ Last time ------  
  
"Harry, wait!" I said, getting up from my chair and walking over to him. He turned around, and I noticed that Hermione and Ron were no longer in the room. The common room was deserted, as it was before, except for Harry and me. "I just wanted to say, well, thanks, for – for giving me that statement. You're right, this isn't something to get worked up about." And after I said that, I did the only thing that I saw fit: I hugged him. He seemed shocked, but then he put his arms around my shoulders and hugged me back. I squeezed a little tighter and I actually smiled. I finally let go and said, "Thanks again Harry." But before I walked off, I gave him a little kiss on the cheek, then, blushing furiously, I ran up to the girls dormitories.  
  
--------------

Chapter 9: Potions Again  
  
------ My (Cassy's) POV ------

The next morning at breakfast, which so happened to be a Monday, I was my usual cheery self, despite the first lesson of the day being double potions. I had decided last night that Malfoy was nothing to worry about, and neither was mine and Harry's little encounter in the common room. Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines. We had both brightened considerably when we entered the Great Hall and nobody looked at us with curious stares, pointed, or started whispering. I took that to mean that Malfoy was taking our truce seriously, and he hadn't told anyone about the Quidditch incident. I talked happily with the other members of Gryffindor, as they were keen on getting to know me, since I hadn't been there for the past several years. When I finally finished my breakfast and managed to close my conversation with some annoying second years, I looked up and saw Malfoy leaving his table. I had a sudden idea.  
  
"I'll see you guys in Potions, okay?" I called to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and I got up from the table. They looked at me, confused I suppose, as to why I was leaving early, but they all nodded their heads in agreement. I rushed out of the Great Hall and saw Malfoy walking in the direction of where Snape's classroom is.  
  
"Hey! Malfoy! DRACO!" I called through the empty hall to get his attention. He turned around, surprised at hearing someone using his first name. I skidded to a halt when I caught up to him, breathing heavily.  
  
"Yes?" he replied, amused and interested, as he watched me lean against the wall, struggling to catch my breath. (AN: he was really far down the corridor, which meant that Cassy had to run a fairly long distance, which is why she was breathing so heavily, ok?)  
  
"I just wanted to ask you," I said, then took a few more deep breaths, finally catching my breath and breathing normally, "If you really saw what happened on the Quidditch Pitch yesterday."  
  
------- Draco's POV -------

Well, this is rather interesting. My twin sister comes galloping up a corridor to catch up with me, just to ask me a trivial question like this. Maybe I should toy with her a little on the subject . . . this should be fun.  
  
"Nope, I haven't a clue what your talking about."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Malfoy, Hermione wouldn't lie!"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Hermione TOLD me that you told her that you saw what happened! She wouldn't lie about something like that."  
  
"Remind me again, what exactly was it that I saw?" I said innocently, but with a smirk.  
  
"Yesterday, I was learning how to fly on the Quidditch Pitch . . . anything ringin' a bell?"  
  
"Hmmm, maybe, keep going . . ." I said with an even bigger smirk.  
  
"Then, I dived strait down to the ground and crashed . . . come on, I know that you know what I'm talking about." she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Ah, yes, now I remember, and you crashed right into Potter. Yes, it's all coming very clear now."  
  
"So if you know what I'm talking about and you really did see it, then why haven't you told anyone? I thought you would've, with your reputation to hold up." she spat.  
  
"Ah, but remember, dear-"he paused "-Cassandra, we have a truce, and it is also my reputation to keep up my honor, as it should be yours as well." I finished.  
  
"Oh, well, I – I just thought –"she stammered.  
  
"That I just wanted to get some good dirt on you?"  
  
"Well, yes," she said, asking the floor for answers.  
  
"You shouldn't listen to everything Weasley says. Like I said, Cassy, I have honor to uphold as well as a reputation, and I wouldn't dare break that honor spreading gossip on a fellow pure-blood," I stopped and walked over to her and put her chin in my hand and made her look up "now would I?" I smirked again.  
  
"No – no, I guess not," she said shakily. I let go of her chin.  
  
"Ta," I said, and continued on my way down to the dungeons. I could sense that students were going to be leaving the Great Hall any minute.  
  
------- My POV --------  
  
I just stood there, leaning against the wall, feeling dazed. Malfoy had touched me – again – and still, I felt no electric shock. It was very strange. I couldn't ponder anymore, however, because students began to come out of the Great Hall, and my three best friends were among the first out. They saw me and came rushing up to me.  
  
"Why did you leave?" asked Harry.  
  
"We thought something happened to you!" exclaimed Ron  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" questioned Hermione  
  
"I will answer your questions in reverse order!" I said, as I got up off the wall and started walking, Harry, Ron and Hermione beside me. "Yes, I'm feeling fine, No nothing happened to me, and I will explain why I left as quickly as possible so we will be done the conversation by the time we arrive at Snape's classroom." And so, I launched into the story, forgetting to leave out the part where Draco touched me. I had temporarily forgotten how that would set Ron off.  
  
"The slimy git actually touched you?!? Why that no good, slimy, ferret – "  
  
"RON!" shouted Harry, Hermione and I all at once. He shut up instantly.  
  
"Ron," I said more softly, "It's ok! He just touched my chin, is all. I'm fine, it's not like he cursed me into oblivion or anything. Anyway, you should just be glad that he meant what he said in that truce and that the whole school isn't going to be gossiping about me and Harry!"  
  
"Oh, right, sorry," he said. The remainder of the walk was spent in silence.  
  
---------------------

When the whole class was busy with their potions a half hour later, working with their partners, and discussing it quietly, Malfoy said something to me that I had never expected.  
  
"By the way, Cassandra, with the exception of Potter getting in your way, you are an excellent flier. It must run in your blood." This took me by much surprise.  
  
"Wow, Draco, thanks. Should I try out for the Quidditch team?"  
  
"Only if you want to have me as competition." He said with a smirk. Snape came over to us just then.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Calaway, I'm afraid that this Potions class does not permit your lively little chat. 10 points from Gryffindor." And with that he stalked off. I realized that half the class had seen what happened.  
  
I just sat there gaping at him, mouth open in shock. Malfoy, however, was glaring at him, mouth open to comment. He got up and walked over to where Snape now sat: at his desk. The whole class was watching, now.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" said Snape coolly.  
  
"Professor, we were just simply discussing the next step of the Potion, as are the rest of the students in this class, not just having a lively little chat. So, if you're going to dock points off of Cassandra's house for simply discussing the assignment, then every student in here, including you're precious Slytherins, should have points taken from their house as well." Said Malfoy, quietly but angrily. I could tell he was fuming, but I also was wondering. We weren't discussing the potion; we WERE just having a lively little chat, sort of. So why was he sticking up for me, and endangering his house points in the process?  
  
"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, but it will be your own peers that will blame you for this. 5 points from every student in the room, which totals to 50 from Gryffindor and 50 from Slytherin. And detention, Mr. Malfoy, for questioning a teachers reasoning."  
  
That sent me fuming. "Professor, I really must protest!" (AN: Another Pirates of the Caribbean line!) I said fairly loudly, standing up. I then realized that the whole class was completely silent, watching the whole ordeal in shock.  
  
"Ah, another 5 points, Miss Calaway, for talking back to a teacher, and you will join Mr. Malfoy in detention. Please stay after class so I can arrange it with the two of you. Now if you would both kindly sit down so you can return to your lesson." I plopped down in my seat, scowling, and I was soon joined by Malfoy. The whole class never said another word until the end of the lesson.  
  
When the bell finally did ring, all the students rushed out of the classroom, except Draco and me. I noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were hanging around, waiting for me, but Professor Snape waved them off.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Granger!" said Snape when he saw they were lingering. "Out! You wouldn't want to be late for your next class, now would you?" The three of them scampered out the door, but I was willing to bet they were just outside it, listening and waiting for me. I took a deep breath and walked up to Snape's desk, Draco by my side. I couldn't believe it: I had only been at this school for just over two weeks and I had already landed myself in detention!  
  
--------Snape POV --------

I looked at the two sixteen year olds before me and I realized that they had an incredible likeness to each other: same hair, same skin, same sneering mouth, same eyes, same body structure . . . But I couldn't let that distract me. A sudden idea struck me for a detention for the both of them. I tried hard not to smirk.  
  
"You will be serving detention in the forest. I need a plant for my upcoming lessons with the seventh years. It is called the Eledora, and it's found in our own Dark Forest. I will need five. Meet me in my office tomorrow evening at 7:00 after dinner. I will give you further instructions then. Now, take these slips to your next lesson and give them to your teachers, as there is no doubt you are going to be late. The notes will explain everything. Now, get a move on!"

--------- Draco's POV----------

At that we both scampered out the door. And, sure enough, no sooner had we got out the door than the bell rang. Apparently, Cassandra had Transfiguration next, which was in the same basic direction as Charms, where I was headed. We would have to part ways at the stairs: She would go up, and I would go down. As we walked, she decided to make an attempt at conversation.  
  
"Ummm, Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, thanks, for, umm, sticking up for me like that, even though you lost both our houses 50 points in the process."  
  
"Oh, no problem. He was just being unfair as usual by not taking any points from me, so I decided to make up some story about how we were just discussing the lesson and see if he would give the points back. I didn't think he would take what I said about the house points seriously."  
  
What I didn't say was 'I'm just doing my duty as you're brother'.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I am begging you! Please show me that you actually read this chapter by reviewing it! PLEASE! And, if anybody reviews, whoever reviews will be in the next chapter, because if I get reviews I PROMISE I will do shout outs! You just have to review if you wanna see your penname in a shout out, personally from me! So, REVIEW! (please?)


	10. Stunning Practice

AN: Sorry it's so short! And, I only got THREE STINKING REVIEWS for chapter nine. Of course, it was better than nothing, but it still saddens me to know that there are only a few people reading this when I am on the Favorites list of 28 members and the Author Alert list of 58 members. Anywho, it's time for shout-outs for the three people that DID review!

**nickole **(a.k.a. Sirius is alive, have faith) - Much thanks for reading one of my stories like i requested you to. (It would be nice if you read all my other stories, too, but I won't push you, since you probably don't have time for that, lol)

**realistic mystic** - Draco isn't making friends with the trio just yet, he's just not insulting them. And, Draco probably wouldn't wind Cassandra being in Griffindor nearly as much as his parents would.

**Iluska** - I don't blame you for forgetting about this story, it happens to me all the time! I'll just go into my review history one day, and see a review for a story I don't remember, and then I'll have to read the whole story over again to remember it!  
  
Now, Chapter 10 . . . Stunning Practice  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Last time: (Draco's POV)  
  
"Ummm, Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, thanks, for, umm, sticking up for me like that, even though you lost both our houses 50 points in the process."  
  
"Oh, no problem. He was just being unfair as usual by not taking any points from me, so I decided to make up some story about how we were just discussing the lesson and see if he would give the points back. I didn't think he would take what I said about the house points seriously."  
  
What I didn't say was 'I'm just doing my duty as you're brother'.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
---Present Time---

----Cassy's POV ----  
  
All I could think about for the rest of the day was my detention with Malfoy the next evening. Although Malfoy and I were on good terms, I still didn't like the idea of going into the forbidden forest. I was in such a daze that I didn't come back to earth from planet horror until I was back in the common room that evening with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
I was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire, staring into the orange flames in front of me. I wasn't paying a bit of attention to the essay in front of me, or the quarrel Ron and Hermione were having about the copying of homework, or Harry's frantic scribbling of the same essay I was neglecting. All I cared about at the moment was how to face my detention tomorrow. I didn't even notice when the squabbling between Ron and Hermione stopped abruptly, or when Harry's scribbling suddenly didn't sound.  
  
"Cassy?" I barely heard it. I didn't even know who spoke it.  
  
"Cassy!" I think it was Harry.  
  
"CASSANDRA!" I heard it that time. Loud and Clear. In Harry's voice. I slowly turned my head to face him, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" he asked curiously, but concerned.  
  
"No," I said, and then corrected myself from the automatic answer. "Yes. I'm just worried about my detention tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, it can't be that bad. The worst Snape can do is make you scrub out the hospital wing bedpans. What's the worst that could happen?" spoke up Ron.  
  
"Judging by the way she's been acting, Ron, I think it's much worse. After all, she hasn't said a word since the end of Potions." Said Hermione.  
  
"Just how bad is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"I – I have to go into the – the Dark Forest, to collect five Era - no, Edwa - no, uh, Ele something, umm, Eledoras. That's it! I have to collect five Eledoras with Malfoy." I said shakily.  
  
"Actually, the proper plural form of Eledora is just that – Eledora." Started Hermione. "It's much like the plural form of deer or moose . . ." She trailed off, however, when she saw the harsh looks on Ron and Harry's faces.  
  
"How could he do that?!" said Ron angrily. I mean, sending someone who hasn't known the magical world all her life until about a month ago into the _Dark Forest_ to get some stupid plant!"  
  
"He said he needed it for his seventh year class," I said, more unconfidently still.  
  
"Bull! He just wants to get you injured, or – or killed!" said Ron even more angrily.  
  
"RON, SHUT UP!" said Hermione. "We all know that Snape would never want to – to kill a student! He saved Harry's life in first year! Besides, he would be endangering Malfoy, too, and we know he wouldn't want to injure his star student!"  
  
"Well, still, he has no right to go sending someone with almost no experience – no offense, Cassy – into the Dark Forest!"  
  
"Ron, come of it. Look, Cassy, we'll be willing to help you find out about the Eledora, so you won't go into the forest totally unprepared." Said Hermione reassuringly. "As a matter of fact, I think I have a book from the library with me that will help you. Just let me go get it . . ." and she was up in her dormitory in a flash, and back down again in what seemed like seconds to me. She was holding a thick book in her hand titled "_Magical Plants and Fungi of Rainforests and Dark Forests_." She brought it to our table and started flipping through the pages rapidly, until she stopped somewhere in the middle of the book and began reading:  
  
"_'The Eledora is a magical plant which, when handled correctly, can be used to brew a temporary truth potion, called Eledorserum. This potion is a weaker version of Veriteserum. Eledora are located mostly in Dark Forests, but can also be found in certain rainforests. Muggles often mistake it for a leafy plant called a fern. They do look very similar, but when agitated, the Eledora can be deadly. No one knows exactly how it is agitated, because so far on record, every human - wizard, witch, and muggle alike - who have come into contact with this deadly plant, have been killed by it. No one knows how it kills, because, once again, no one lives to tell the tale. There are rumors that it works like the muggle plant, the Venus Fly Trap; others think that it strangles its victims with its claw- like leaves. The only way to prevent an Eledora from attacking is to stun it before it awakens. It is suspected, but not proven, that if it is stunned after it has awakened, the spell will only increase it's power. The Eledora should never be handled with bare hands, and should always be held and handled with protective dragon-hide gloves._' It shows a picture here, look," said Hermione, and she showed the book to the rest of us. It was right; it very much resembled a fern.  
  
"Well, now that I know WHAT it is, I have to practice HOW to dispose of it."  
  
"Hey, doesn't that mean . . ." started Ron, and then, realization dawning on him, he finished, "Oh no! I'm not being Cassandra's test dummy for Stunning! I did it before with Harry in fourth year, I'm not doing it again!"  
  
"Oh all right, I'LL be the 'test dummy' this time, Ron," said Harry. He turned to me. "Want to practice tomorrow, during lunch, Cassy?"  
  
"Sure, that's fine." I replied.  
  
"It's really getting late you guys, maybe we should go to bed." Said Hermione. Three replies of "Yeah, sounds good," followed.  
  
As I walked up to my dorm with Hermione, I silently hoped that this wouldn't be my last night alive.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the next day, and, as Harry and I walked out of the Charms classroom, we waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron, and headed in opposite directions. Harry and I were headed to the Room of Requirement. We got there a long 10 minutes later, and Harry walked past where the door was supposed to be three times, and then the door just magically appeared there. Harry opened the door and motioned me inside. I went in and he followed, closing the door behind us. The room was full of nothing but cushions, and a small table where there was a pitcher of water and some cups.  
  
"Now, do you know what the stunning spell is?" he asked me.  
  
"Yeah, it's 'stupefy', right?"  
  
"Right. Now, you may not get it the first time, and you might have to work on aiming, too. So, let's get started, shall we? I've never been stunned before, so I don't exactly know what it feels like." He finished uneasily. "So, um, just, give it a go, ok?"  
  
"Ok." I said. He braced himself and closed his eyes, just in case I got it on the first try, which I doubted. I took a breath, took careful aim, and yelled "Stupefy!" A jet of red light came out of my wand and hit Harry strait in the chest. He promptly fell backwards, unconscious.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I did it!" I said to no one. I ran over to Harry and pointed my wand at his forehead. "Ennervate," I said quietly. He stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, and then said, in complete astonishment, "Wow! You did it! And on the first try, too! Let's try one more time, just to make sure it wasn't luck, and then we'll head to lunch, to see if we can wolf down some sandwiches before D.A.D.A."  
  
"Ok," I replied. We once again took our stances, and I once again yelled "Stupefy!" and once again, a jet of red light hit Harry strait in the chest, and, once again, he fell backwards. And I, once again, roused him. (AN: A lot of "once again"s!)  
  
"Ok, that was fabulous!" he said after shaking his head rapidly to clear it. "Now, let's go down to lunch, shall we?"  
  
I nodded, but before we left the room, for no apparent reason, I gave him a kiss . . . square on the lips.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
AN: oOoOoOoOoOoOohhhh, surprise ending! How did you like it? Yes? No? Tell me in your review, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx!  
  
SpicySugar


	11. The Encounter

AN: Well, here is chappie 11!! I'm very excited about writing this, even though that people won't be reading this for a few weeks after I type it...(yes, I DO type my chapters in advance). Soooooooooo...here's chapter 11!

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter, not lil' ol' me. {sob}  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:  
  
"Ok, that [stunning practice] was fabulous!" he said after shaking his head rapidly to clear his thoughts [from being stunned]. "Now, let's go down to lunch, shall we?"  
  
I nodded, but before we left the room, for no apparent reason, I gave him a kiss . . . square on the lips.  
  
------------------

[Present time]  
  
Cassandra's POV  
  
Harry and I walked (very fast) back towards the Great Hall in silence. I knew he was thinking about the kiss I had given him, and why. Frankly, even I didn't know why I did it. I knew he was bound to ask about it before we got within hearing distance of any other human being. Sure enough, the topic did come up . . .  
  
"Cassy, what WAS that?" Harry said suddenly, stopping abruptly and turning to face me.  
  
"Uhhhh. . .what was what?" I asked, playing dumb, stopping alongside him.  
  
"The – that KISS!?"  
  
"Well – I – uh – it was – it just felt right!" I started to babble. "I'm terribly sorry if I offended you or anything but I do kind of like you and-" however, I was cut off by Harry.  
  
But not by words.  
  
He stopped my jibbering by pulling me into a kiss – a REAL kiss. I positively loved the feeling. {AN: add imagination here} It was so passionate and it seemed to last forever. We were completely oblivious to anything around us.  
  
Until we heard IT.  
  
The sound of voices and footsteps– far away, but fast approaching. I pulled away forcefully. Harry heard them – the voices – as well. I saw his face stone still – listening. Then, without warning, he pulled me away from the direction of the noise.  
  
"Harry! Where are we going?" I said, running to keep up with him.  
  
"I know a shortcut! Come on, hurry!" he said.  
  
"But what's the rush? Next class doesn't start for 10 minutes!"  
  
"Trust me: being found by half of the students in this school, alone, with a member of the opposite gender in the middle of a corridor is NOT something you want to happen!" he said, still running. He then pulled me behind a tapestry and we were in a dark, narrow hallway.  
  
"Unless, of course, you want to be the subject of some nasty but true gossip," he added with a smirk on his face. I smiled seductively, but just walked away down the narrow corridor. He just sighed and followed.  
  
"So, where does this passage come out?" I asked, after we had walked for a minute or two.  
  
"Just outside the Transfiguration classroom. Which is fairly close to Charms, just a floor down, which is the next class. Of course, we could always skip class. . ." he said trailing off and turning to face me, running his hand through my hair.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I don't quite think that you are worth skipping classes yet. I need to learn this 'magic' stuff as fast as I can, you know." I said with a silly grin.  
  
"I think Hermione is starting to rub off on you, Cassy," said Harry, grinning back at me. We then arrived at the other side of the passage way and we came out in the corridor just around the corner from the Transfiguration classroom, just like Harry said. The corridor was so packed with students that no one noticed that two students had just come out from behind a tapestry that was supposed to be against solid wall. We rushed off around the corner and towards the Charms classroom. We arrived there a minute before the bell rang. We ran up to Hermione and Ron, who were standing outside the classroom with most of the other students.  
  
"So? How did it go?" was the first thing out of Ron's mouth.  
  
"Fine," I said, looking at my shoes. Harry decided to cover up the fact that I was looking rather embarrassed.  
  
"She got it on the first try, actually, but I had her try again, just to be safe. Then we had a little interruption on the way here-"  
  
"Peeves?" guessed Hermione.  
  
I dearly hoped he wasn't going to tell them the truth.  
  
"Yep. Met him just outside the Room of Requirement. He seemed to think that throwing gum in Cassy's hair would be funny . . ." said Harry. I caught on.  
  
"And it most certainly wasn't!" I said, catching on. I looked up, finally. "Luckily, Harry knew the spell to get the evil stuff out of my hair . . ." I said, running my fingers through a bit of my hair. It was then that the bell chose to ring.  
  
"Well, inside we go!" said Hermione.  
  
"Lead the way!" replied Ron.  
  
Draco's POV (at the same time everything previous in this chapter has happened)  
  
I walked lazily around the corridors, looking for wrongdoers, since I was a prefect. I very much enjoyed this particular patrolling time, because I didn't have a class at this time of the day, and, since most everyone else was in class, I could just enjoy a nice leisurely stroll around the school. I hadn't seen any trouble this week during my patrolling, unless you count settling a fight three days ago, so I was pretty confident in the fact that I would see no trouble today either.  
  
Until I heard something – suspicious; normally, the only sound I hear when I patrol is the sound of my own footsteps. But something broke that rhythm. I stopped and listened. It sounded like – moaning. Pleasurable moaning. Muffled moaning: a kissing moan? I listened harder. Sure enough, that small noise was the sound of someone being kissed, and passionately at that. I came to the conclusion that it was coming from around the corner, so I took a deep breath, and, looking forward to finally getting someone in trouble, I walked briskly around the corner.  
  
But I did not see what I expected to see.  
  
The sight that met my eyes will probably haunt me for weeks. The first thing my brain registered was: Potter. So, in a split second, my mind jumped for joy. I could get Potter in trouble for PDA! AN: for those of you who don't know, PDA stands for Public Display of Affection Then, I saw the person he was lip-locking with, and my mouth dropped open.  
  
It was Cassandra. And she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. I couldn't get her in trouble, I just couldn't. So, hoping that they hadn't seen me, I backed away and walked down the corridor as quietly as I could, then once I was out of earshot, I broke into a run. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget what I saw. Ever. And the worst of it was, I couldn't give Cassandra the silent treatment, either. Our detention was tonight at 7.  
  
Cassandra's POV  
  
That night in the common room, Harry and I couldn't keep our eyes off each other. The common room was packed with students, however, so another "encounter" wasn't on the to-do list. I was simply sitting there, bidding my time until the last possible minute for when I would have to go down to the Potions classroom. Soon enough, that last minute came, so I bid good- bye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and I left the common room for Snape's classroom. I was not looking forward to this detention, but at least I wasn't going to be alone: Draco would be there. I reviewed all I had read on the Eledora in my head as I walked down to the Potions classroom, but before I had even gone over half of the material, I was there. Time sure travels fast when you are not looking forward to something that is going to happen. To my complete surprise, neither Draco nor Snape was there yet. So, all I could do while I waited for them was lean against the wall and examine my fingernails. But, sooner than later, Draco came strolling down the corridor. He didn't have the typical smile on his face that he normally did when he was around me, but instead a scowl. Either he just wasn't happy, or he wasn't looking forward to this detention either. Or both. Draco sauntered up next to me without even so much as a "hi". So, I decided to start the conversation.  
  
"Uh, hi Draco." I said cautiously, looking over at him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Are you ok? You seem kind of down."  
  
"You mean besides the fact that I'm about to go into the Dark Forest? Yeah, I'm just peachy." Maybe it was just me, but I thought I heard fear in his voice.  
  
"If it's any consolation Draco, uh, I'm kinda scared, too," I said uneasily.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Scared? Me? Ha! I think not! Why would I, a Malfoy, be scared?" It was only after I said this that I remembered that she was a Malfoy, too, although she didn't know it, and she was scared.  
  
"Well, you know, I just thought-"she began, but I cut her off.  
  
"Actually, your right, I am scared. I hate the dark Forest! I've been in there once and that's enough to last me a lifetime!"  
  
"Even though it was six years ago?" said Cassandra. She gasped and covered her mouth. How did she know? Did Potter and Granger tell her about it?  
  
Cassandra's POV  
  
"Even though it was six years ago?" I asked quizzically. I covered my mouth instantly. I wasn't supposed to know that! And yet I had let it slip out! Oh, NOW what am I going to say?  
  
"How did you know about that?" he demanded. Oh no. Am I going to have to tell him, too? Luckily, Snape showed up right then.  
  
"Ah, I see you are both on time," he said. "Now, I take it that you both know what the Eledora is?"  
  
We both nodded.  
  
"And do you know how to catch it?"  
  
I nodded, but Draco, sheepishly, said, "No Professor."  
  
Snape seemed surprised that a Gryffindor knew how to catch an Eledora, and his star student did not.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I am sure that Miss Calaway here can give you some pointers. Now, Mr. Filch will be walking you down to the forest, you can meet him down in the entrance hall, but from the edge of the forest you will be on your own. I expect you back at my classroom by no later than midnight. Now, get going!" And with that he shooed us off to the entrance hall. I was now dreading this little escapade even more, if that was possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: YAY! I'm FINALLY done! Please review! Next chapter: The Dark Forest.


	12. The Dark Forest

AN: Ok, I am FINALLY typing chapter 12. Much thanx to my reviewers: **Cookiegirl90**, **hplg** **(harry potter lover girl),** **sweetgirl**, **HPFanatic** {YOU ROCK!}, **Idiot.On.The.Edge**, and **SainNikki**. You guys sure are impatient! But you rule anyway for reviewing. So, without further ado, HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-  
  
-0- Last time -0-  
  
Snape seemed surprised that a Gryffindor knew how to catch an Eledora, and his star student did not.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I am sure that Miss Calaway here can give you some pointers. Now, Mr. Filch will be walking you down to the forest, you can meet him down in the entrance hall, but from the edge of the forest you will be on your own. I expect you back at my classroom by no later than midnight. Now, get going!" And with that he shooed us off to the entrance hall. I was now dreading this little escapade even more, if that was possible.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Chapter 12: The Dark Forest  
  
-0- Cassandra's POV -0-  
  
Draco and I walked down to the entrance hall in silence. In fact, neither of us said a word until Mr. Filch was walking away from the edge of the forest – and we were heading in. I noticed that Draco had his wand out and he was gripping it tightly, and he was even more pale than usual.  
  
"It's ok to be scared, you know," I said as we walked deeper into the forest.  
  
"Yes, I know. It's just that Malfoy instinct, I guess, that makes me all proud – on the outside anyway." He said, not meeting my eye but looking strait ahead intently. I looked over at him with eyes full of compassion.  
  
"If it – uh – consoles you any, I – uh – kinda feel like that, too. Like there is something in me that is, well, holding me back from showing my true feelings. It's kind of weird. Like, earlier today, Harry-" I stopped abruptly. I didn't quite think he needed to know what happened between Harry and I earlier.  
  
"It's ok, I know about that. You can talk about it if you want." He said calmly.  
  
"You – you – but – how – how could you have known about it? Are you sure you even know what I'm talking about?" I stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite sure. But, just to be sure, did it have anything to do with you and Potter in – er – VERY close contact with each other?"  
  
"Well – yes. HOW did you know? Did someone see us? Is the whole school talking about it?" I asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Well, yes, someone DID witness it as a matter of fact." he said slyly.  
  
"WHO!?" I yelled, startling some birds in a nearby tree.  
  
"Keep your socks on! Not to worry. The sole witness was none other than – myself." He said, turning and grinning at me.  
  
"You?! You saw it! Are you spying on me?" I asked, panicking.  
  
"Calm down, Cassandra! I was doing my prefect duties and I – er – walked in on you two. I didn't want to get you in trouble, Cassy, so I just - er - left you two to it." he said, looking rather embarrassed.  
  
I pretended I didn't notice. "That's the first time you've called me Cassy," I noted.  
  
"Oh, yes, it was, wasn't it?" he said, grinning at me again.  
  
I still couldn't believe it – he had PURPOSELY saved me from getting in trouble – and risking another detention. "Why – why did you not get me in trouble?"  
  
-0- Draco's POV -0-  
  
I nearly blurted out "Because that's what siblings do for each other!" but I held my tongue. Instead, I said, "Because you're my friend, Cassy, and friends don't betray each other."  
  
"You – you consider me your friend?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"My one and only," I said, stopping and facing her. I smiled slightly, and so did she.  
  
"I'm glad to know that, then," she said. And then she did the unexpected.  
  
She hugged me.  
  
I was being hugged by my sister – my TWIN – for the first time in my life. The least I could do was hug back. So I did. I even picked her up and swung her around. She just laughed. I think we forgot our surroundings – a dark and damp forest – for just a minute. At least I did. I was too happy to be thinking about where we were or why we were there. I eventually put her down. Something in my head said "Tell her – tell her about her secret past NOW!" but I never got the chance, because someone – or something tapped me on the shoulder. I knew it wasn't Cassy, she was right in front of me. I stiffened. Cassy tilted her head and gasped. I whipped around.  
  
Right behind me was and Eledora, claw-like leaves stretched out to their fullest, ready to strangle its next victim. I pulled out my wand.  
  
-0- Cassy's POV -0-  
  
"Don't stun it, Draco!" I said, but it was too late. The jet of red light had already left his wand – and was headed strait for the Eledora. I did some split second thinking. If the Eledora were any stronger, it would surely kill Draco immediately. I had to block it.  
  
"Duck!" I called, and the next millisecond, I was yelling "Protego!" and had drawn my wand down to block the spell from hitting the Eledora. To my amazement, when the Protego shield had vanished, the Eledora did the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my life. It formed its leaves into cursive letters, slowly twisting them and winding them until it spelled –  
  
_THANK YOU FOR SPARING ME  
_  
Draco and I watched in amazement as those words untwined and new ones began to form . . .  
  
_YOU HAVE SAVED YOUR OWN LIFE . . .BUT HAVE SPARED MINE AS WELL IN THE PROCESS . . .  
_  
Draco and I glanced at each other – this was too weird.  
  
_SO FOR YOUR GENEROSITY. . .ONE WISH WILL BE GRANTED. . .YOU HAVE SIXTY SECONDS. . .WHEN YOU HAVE DECIDED. . .SAY YOUR WISH ALOUD_  
  
"What should we wish for?" he asked.  
  
"I know one thing I'd like." I said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The secret of my past – who are my real parents - where did I come from – who is my mysterious brother?" I forgot for a moment that only Harry and I knew that I did have a brother.  
  
"Cassy, there's something you ought to know," he started, but we were distracted by the leaves of the Eledora, which was now spelling . . .  
  
_FORTY-FIVE SECONDS . . ._  
  
"Cassy, don't wish for that." Said Draco.  
  
"Why?" I asked, confused.  
  
"It would be a wasted wish – I can explain your past – but there is no time now – we need to make a wish!" he said looking desperate.  
  
"But what?" I asked. "What do we wish for?"  
  
_THIRTY SECONDS . . ._  
  
"I have no clue!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, neither of us need money. . .I want a broom, but I can buy one with my own gold. . ." I started thinking rapidly.  
  
"I think I have and idea, Cassy!" said Draco. He seemed to have had a sudden epiphany.  
  
"What is it? Quickly!"  
  
_FIFTEEN SECONDS . . .  
_  
"I don't think we should wish for something for US specifically, but something that will help other people!"  
  
_TEN SECONDS . . .  
_  
"Like WHAT? World Peace?" I asked.  
  
_FIVE . . ._  
  
"I'll just say it! We wish-"  
  
_FOUR . . ._  
  
"-that my father had never-"  
  
_THREE . . ._  
  
"-persecuted muggle-borns-"  
  
_TWO . . ._  
  
"-and half-bloods and will-"  
  
_ONE . . ._  
  
"-never do so again!"  
  
_TIME IS UP. . .BECAUSE YOU HAVE WISHED FOR. . .SOMETHING THAT WILL HELP NOT ONLY YOURSELF. . .BUT OTHERS AS WELL. . .YOU WILL BE SPECIALLY REWARDED. . ._  
  
"Cool! A bonus! Thanks, Eledora!" I said enthusiastically.  
  
_FOR THE YOUNG MALE IN MY PRESENCE. . .YOU WILL HAVE MORE THAN ONE TRUE FRIEND. . .AND FOR THE YOUNG FEMALE. . .THE ONE YOU LOVE NOW WILL BE. . .THE ONE YOU WILL GROW OLD WITH._  
  
I couldn't take it. I started crying with happiness. "Oh thank you, thank you so much!" I said, even though I wasn't sure the Eledora could hear me. Even Draco thanked him profusely. And to my surprise, the plant spelled out its final words to us:  
  
_YOU ARE WELCOME . . .IT WAS NO PROBLEM . . .MY PLEASURE._  
  
Then the Eledora shrank its leaves back to normal size and remained still.  
  
But I could swear that its leaves made it look like it was smiling at us. So I smiled back. Then, I turned to Draco.  
  
"Draco, do you realize what this means?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've just made a magical discovery! There is no possible way we could stun more Eledora and bring them to Snape after seeing what magical power they have! We have to go to Professor Dumbledore strait away! He'll explain it to Snape, who'll be just so pleased that his star student made such an excellent discovery!" I exclaimed. I didn't even wait for his answer; I just grabbed his arm and pulled him along as I ran towards the edge of the forest and towards the castle. I looked at my watch and saw that it wasn't even 7:30 yet. I finally let go of Draco's arm as we ran through the huge oak front doors and continued all the way to Dumbledore's office. Neither of us talked to the other on the way there – we were too busy running. By the time we got to the Gargoyle, we were both out of breath – I was even clutching a stitch in my side.  
  
"Do you – always – run this – much?" panted Draco as we sidled up to the Gargoyle.  
  
"No," I managed to breathe out, before I sank to the floor.  
  
-0- Draco's POV -0-  
  
Oh no! I thought. She's fainted! I went up to her and knelt down next to her. To my surprise, she opened her eyes and smiled at me.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, still panting. "I'm just so – so tired," she managed to make out, before closing her eyes again.  
  
Oh great. Now it's time to play "Guess The Candy Password" I thought as I stared at the gargoyle.  
  
"Uh – Chocolate frog!"  
  
The gargoyle didn't move.  
  
"Drooble's best blowing gum! Lemon drop! Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! Uh–" But just then, Cassandra sat up – almost like she had just realized something.  
  
"Earwax!" she shouted to the gargoyle. To my complete surprise, the gargoyle leapt aside and the moving staircase appeared. She struggled to get up – so I helped her by picking her up.  
  
"Draco!" she shouted, but giggled at the same time. I just stepped onto the staircase, and put her on the floor once we had wound our way to the top. Then I stepped forward and knocked loudly on the door. It opened almost immediately.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-  
  
AN: I could have just kept on typing and typing, but I had to stop there so it wouldn't be TOO long. So, review! The quicker you review, the quicker the next chappie! Which will probably be VERY boring . . . 


	13. Explanation

AN: Hello, all, here I am again. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! If you want my reasons for taking so long, read the authors note for the third chapter of my story Fantasy or reality, because I don't feel like typing them again. Now, sorry, no shout-outs, I want to get right to the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Poem for Celsius degrees - When it's 0 its freezing[When it's 10 it's not[When it's 20 it's warm[When it's 30 it's hot!  
  
-0- Last Time (Draco's POV)-0-  
  
"Earwax!" Cassandra shouted to the gargoyle. To my complete surprise, the gargoyle leapt aside and the moving staircase appeared. She struggled to get up – so I helped her by picking her up.  
  
"Draco!" she shouted, but giggled at the same time. I just stepped onto the staircase, and put her on the floor once we had wound our way to the top. Then I stepped forward and knocked loudly on the door. It opened almost immediately.  
  
-0- Present time –0-  
  
Chapter 13: Explanation  
  
-0- Still Draco's POV –0-  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood there with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"And what brings a sixth year Gryffindor and a sixth year Slytherin such as yourselves to my office at 7:30 in the evening?" he asked curiously.  
  
I suddenly couldn't speak. Cassandra noticed this and spoke for me.  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore sir, we – we just came back from our – detention – and we didn't exactly complete it," she started, sounding apologetic at the end.  
  
"Oh? And why is that, Miss Calaway?" asked Dumbledore, still curious. He didn't sound disappointed at all.  
  
"We – I mean – Draco and I – made a, um, discovery, while we were in the forest," she continued.  
  
"Well, I can tell this is going to be a long story, why don't you two come in?" he offered, motioning us inside. We both mumbled "thank you" as we stepped inside his office. "Now, do continue, this sounds interesting," Dumbledore finished with a smile.  
  
So, Cassandra launched into the story, starting with something about her and Granger looking up something in a book about an Eledora's suspected behavior and she got all the way up to the part where we entered the forest until I interjected.  
  
"So, once we entered the forest," I said, continuing from where Cassy left off, "We started looking for the Eledora. Then, I felt something tap me on the shoulder, and I knew it couldn't have been Cassandra, because she was in front of me . . ." And I continued the story until the finish (Cassandra adding little tidbits of information here and there) where we had run up to his office to tell him.  
  
"Well, that is a most interesting story you two have!" said Dumbledore, who had been listening intently the whole time. "I will call Professor Snape up here at once." He then bent down and used floo powder to communicate with Snape.  
  
"Professor Snape, I'd like to have a word with you in my office, please." He said.  
  
Professor Dumbledore barely had time to get back to his desk before Snape came barging through the door.  
  
-0- Cassandra's POV -0-  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Headmaster?" Snape said angrily as he stalked up to Dumbledore's desk. I don't think he even noticed Draco and me.  
  
"Well, Severus, your two students that were on a detention in the forest came to me with an interesting story," started Professor Dumbledore. It was then that Snape turned around and finally saw us.  
  
"You two!" Snape said. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be doing a detention!"  
  
_Uh, DUH!_ I couldn't help thinking. _Professor Dumbledore just said we had and interesting story! Weren't you listening? Maybe if you actually LISTEN this time, you'll find out what it is!_  
  
"It seems that these two bright students have made a discovery about the magical plant you wanted them to collect. I believe it was the Eledora?" said Dumbledore, turning to Draco and me. We both nodded.  
  
"So?!" said Snape impatiently. _I honestly don't know why he keeps him here as a teacher. He'd do so much better as a gargoyle, or maybe a poltergeist.  
_  
"They could not find it in themselves to capture any Eledora after what they have witnessed this evening," continued Dumbledore.  
  
"Which IS?!" Snape half-yelled.  
  
"I'm getting to that, Severus. You see, it seems that the Eledora that they first met had tried to strangle them. Miss Calaway, here, had read in a book that stunning an Eledora will only strengthen it, not kill it. So, when Mister Malfoy tried to stun it to protect his own life, she put up a Protego shield in front of the Eledora to keep it from getting any stronger. It seems that once the Protego shield had vanished, the Eledora told them through forming words with its leaves that stunning it would indeed have killed it, and in putting up the Protego shield, Miss Calaway spared its life. Because of their gratitude, the Eledora, in return, granted them one wish." Finished Dumbledore.  
  
"Absolutely preposterous!" exclaimed Snape at once. "You trust these two children with a cock-and-bull story like that? They just made it up to get out of detention!"  
  
I couldn't take Snape's crap any more. "You can question us with Veriteserum if you want! We're telling the truth!" I shouted to Snape. "Besides, you know someone such as your PRECIOUS Draco wouldn't do anything wrong! I'm amazed you even gave him detention in the first place!" Both Snape and Draco looked very taken aback.  
  
"Very well then, Miss Calaway, I will return in a few minutes with Veriteserum ready," he said after a moment or two. "I trust you will keep an eye on them, Headmaster?" he said to Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, yes, Severus, fear not," replied Dumbledore. Snape nodded his head and swept out of the office.  
  
"Well, it seems you two have had an interesting evening," said Dumbledore, turning to us. I was waiting for him to scold me on talking back to a teacher. "Miss Calaway," he said to me, "What made you yell at Professor Snape like that?" I was amazed. He wasn't scolding me – he sounded more like a psychiatrist.  
  
"Well, Professor," I said, looking up at him, "For one, I don't really like Professor Snape that much,"  
  
"Not many Gryffindors do, Cassandra, that's nothing to be ashamed of," said Draco.  
  
"Continue," said Dumbledore, ignoring Draco.  
  
"Well, I'm just tired of him always picking on Gryffindors and being unfair to us, and always praising the Slytherins and not taking points off of them when they break the rules." I finished.  
  
"If you notice, Miss Calaway, he didn't believe either of you when you two presented your story," started Dumbledore. "He instead just assumed you two made up a tale to get out of detention. He will be returning with Veriteserum shortly, and we will see if you did or not."  
  
"You do believe us, right Professor?" asked Draco worriedly.  
  
"Of course I do, or I would not have called Severus up here in the first place," he said, glancing at Draco. Draco sighed with relief.  
  
It was then that Snape chose to return – two tiny bottles of a clear potion in his hand. Draco and I were instructed to each drink the potion at the same time, and then we would be questioned. I downed the potion – it was tasteless. I all of a sudden felt like I was in a trance. From somewhere I heard the question "Did you two actually see an Eledora thank you this evening for sparing its life by forming words with its leaves?"  
  
"Yes," answered Draco and I in unison.  
  
"There you go, Severus," I heard Dumbledore's voice from behind me.  
  
"Wait, Headmaster. I want to ask one more question, just out of curiosity. Mister Malfoy, what did you two wish for?"  
  
I then heard Draco's voice from beside me: "That my father never persecuted muggle-borns and half-bloods and that he would never do so again,"  
  
"Very well, then," I heard Snape's voice. He said a spell and then I felt normal again. I shook my head to clear it.  
  
"Happy now?" I couldn't help asking Snape. He glared at me, but then said, "Yes, you two have proven that you were speaking the truth."  
  
"Well, now since this has been cleared up, I say we give you two an award for the trophy room and a special presentation ceremony in the Great Hall tomorrow at dinner," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
I chuckled. "Professor Dumbledore, all we did was discover a new action of a not-that-well-known plant. Surely we don't deserve a special ceremony?" I said.  
  
"Miss Calaway, there have been many people whose lives have been claimed by that rare plant," started Dumbledore. "It is indeed a great thing for you two to have discovered, because now people will know how to kill an Eledora, should they have to. Although, it might be wise to put in there that if you spare an Eledora, it will grant you one wish . . ." he trailed off. "Well, you two ought to be going back to your common rooms, don't you think?" he added with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," I said as Draco and I walked out of his office. "That went well," I said simply.  
  
"Yes, very," said Draco, smiling at me. All of a sudden, something occurred to me.  
  
"Draco," I said suddenly, "didn't you say in the forest that you knew about my past?" I asked him.  
  
"Er – yes, actually, I did, and I - I do know your past," he stuttered.  
  
"Well, what is it?" I asked him. We then heard footsteps, however, and I saw Hermione walking down the corridor, I guess on prefect duties. She hadn't noticed us – yet.  
  
"Not now, Cassy. I will tell you soon, though. Now go on!" he said, shooing me off. I ran down the corridor to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" I called. She turned around and looked mildly surprised to see me, when I was supposed to be doing a detention. I caught up to her.  
  
"Cassandra! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in detention!" she said.  
  
"Hermione, you will never believe this! Come on, we have to get back to the common room!"  
  
"But I – I have to do my prefect-"  
  
"This is much more important than prefect duties. Now come ON!" I said, pulling her arm.  
  
"Alright," she gave in and followed me at a run to the common room. When we finally got there and burst through the portrait hole, the first people we noticed were Harry and Ron, who were playing chess, and hadn't even taken the slightest hint that they saw us.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" I said, jogging over to their table. They looked up from their game (amazing) and at Hermione and me, now at their table.  
  
"What?" they asked together.  
  
"Cassy, aren't you supposed to be in detention?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, but I got out of it! You won't believe what I have to tell you!" I said excitedly as they reluctantly abandoned their game to pay attention to me.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
AN: So how was that? Good? Bad? Incredibly boring? (I think I'd go with the third choice...) Oh well. JUST REVIEW!!!!!! 


	14. Revealing the Secret

AN: Hello to all! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating quickly, and that apology goes out to xXSakkaiXx especially, since I promised her I'd update on . . . um . . . Thursday . . . and I didn't . . . but anywho . . . I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: SHE DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER, NOW STOP HARPING ON HER ABOUT IT!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Last Time (in Cassandra's POV)

"Harry! Ron!" I said, jogging over to their table. They looked up from their game (amazing) and at Hermione and me, now at their table.

"What?" they asked together.

"Cassy, aren't you supposed to be in detention?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but I got out of it! You won't believe what I have to tell you!" I said excitedly as they reluctantly abandoned their game to pay attention to me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 14: The Secret is Revealed

(Still Cassandra's POV)

"What is so important?" asked Ron as Hermione and I pulled up chairs and sat down.

"I have no clue Ron, but you'll find out if you shut up and listen," said Hermione.

"Okay, Okay . . ." Ron turned to me. "So, what's the story?"

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Harry. So, I explained the story to them, carefully leaving out the part where I had hugged Draco, as he himself had done when we were talking to Dumbledore. By the time I had finished, all three of them were gaping at me, jaws on the floor. No one looked more shocked than Hermione, however.

"Cassy, that's – that's absolutely amazing! You've made a very rare magical discovery!" she said.

"Yes, Hermione, I know," I said.

"And you know what's even more amazing?" said Harry.

"What?" said Ron, Hermione, and me.

"Well, if Cassy and Malfoy had never made that truce in the first place, Cassy wouldn't have wanted to protect Malfoy, and she would have just let him stun it, and they would have never made the discovery!" he said.

"Harry, how _dare_ you!" I said, shocked.

"What? What did I say?" he said, bewildered.

"Although Draco and I would have most definitely been enemies had we not had the truce, I still would have had the heart to protect his life, just as your father did for Snape when he was sixteen!" I said, angry. I then realized: I had again said something that only Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew, that was recorded in the HP books.

"How did you know about that?" asked Harry, still bewildered.

"Uhhh . . . Hermione told me," I suggested innocently, trying to tell her with my eyes to back me up.

"No, Cassy, I'm not going to believe that excuse anymore. I want to know how you know all this stuff," said Harry, gently but firmly. _Well, so much for that . . . _

"Yeah," agreed Ron. _Uh-oh . . ._ "I've been getting suspicious too. How do you know all this stuff?" I chewed on my bottom lip, then looked to Hermione for support, a helpless look in my eyes.

"Oh, so Hermione's in on this, too?" said Harry, his temper rising.

I took a deep breath, and then said "Harry, I had no choice but to tell Hermione, since I included her in my first excuse, back in Diagon Alley. It's nice to know that she has respected my trust for her and not told either of you," I paused there and smiled at Hermione, silently thanking her. I continued, "But I think that you two _do_ have a right to know, now that I think about it. I mean, you _are _my best friends. Anyway, did you notice how worried I was about Snape on our first day of classes?" Harry and Ron nodded. "Well, how was I supposed to know that Snape was that mean to everyone except Slytherins without inside information?"

"Come to think of it," started Harry, "I never thought about it then, but you're right. We had never told you about Snape, I had just assumed Hermione had told you," he finished. His temper seemed to be cooling, which was definitely a good sign.

"Well," I continued, "truth be told, Hermione had never told me much about the students or teachers in Hogwarts, she just tutored me on magic. You guys just told me all about the building. I've been playing dumb ever since the first day I met you guys. When I asked you guys about Hagrid, the Sorting Hat, the houses, even your history, Harry, I was just _acting_. I knew _all_ of those things before you even told me. I knew who all of my teachers would be – strict Professor McGonagall for transfiguration, menacing Professor Snape for Potions, tiny little Professor Flitwick for Charms, the ghost of Professor Binns for History of Magic, Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures, even misty Professor Trelawney for Divination, even though I don't take it. Don't you see Harry? And Ron? All along, I've had inside information, from the start of your years at Hogwarts, and even a peek into what your summers are like, Harry. And, Harry, if you need any more proof before I actually show it, I know what your prophecy is, but I won't say it here for respect of your privacy." I finished my little speech and looked Harry directly in the eyes. He couldn't seem to speak, so Ron did.

"Well? Where is this 'inside information'? I'd like to see it!" he said, eager.

"I'll go get them, wait here," I said, and got up out of my chair. I jogged up to the girl's dormitories and got the first five Harry Potter books out of my trunk. I walked back down the steps, carefully holding the books so they wouldn't drop. As I set them down on the table that we had been talking around, Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open.

"Five _books_?" said Harry. "Five huge _books _are your inside information?!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"Look at the titles, Harry," said Hermione quietly. I noticed it was the first time she had spoken since she told Ron to shut up. So, Harry read each title in order: "_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, and," Harry looked at the title of the last book, gulped, and read, "_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_." He was breathing as if he had just run a mile.

"Harry, those aren't books about how you've defeated You-Know-Who when you were a baby, written for wizards and witches to read. Those are books about your life at Hogwarts, written for muggles to read. I know it's hard to believe, but imagine being in my shoes. I practically grew up with those books, thinking I'm a muggle. And then, one day this past summer, my parents up and tell me that they've actually _kept_ me from going to Hogwarts since I was eleven, but on top of _that_, they tell me that I'm adopted, and that my parents are a wizard and witch themselves. So I go to a place that I have only known in books when I am sixteen, and all of a sudden, _I no longer exist_. One day, I'm a perfectly ordinary teenager, and the next, I'm just children's entertainment, actions recorded in books for muggles to read. I don't exist, you don't exist, and no one in your world exists. We are _in_ a book, and it is being written as we speak. I'm not trying to scare you, but it's the solid truth," I finished. I felt close to tears, thinking about the fact that I was only a book character.

"Wow, Cassy. I guess I oughta be a little more careful about what I do and say, knowing that it's being recorded in books for children," Harry said as he gave me a small smile, and I knew he was referring to our "encounter" from earlier today. I smiled back.

"It's nice to know your taking this lightly Harry," I said with relief, breaking the silence.

"What's really amazing is that Ron is keeping his cool," said Hermione, glancing at Ron, who was flipping through Order of the Phoenix.

"Wow, Harry. When you read it on paper, that time when you blew up at me and Hermione at Sirius's house seems ten times worse," he said with a chuckle.

"Let me see!" said Harry, as he snatched the book out of Ron's hands. To my surprise, he just laughed. "Yeah, you're right, Ron," he said handing the book back to him.

"But, there IS something that I have been dying to get the details on from last year," said Ron with a mischievous grin. Harry looked confused, but Hermione and I realized it almost instantly.

"_Ron!_" Hermione half-yelled, "That's Harry's private information!" I, however, had the opposite reaction.

"Why can't he see it, Hermione? Half the world knows it, so why can't Ron?" I countered. In the meantime, Ron was already towards the middle of the book.

"Let's see, where is it, where is it...somewhere near Christmas, the last D.A. meeting..." Ron mumbled. Suddenly, something clicked in Harry's head and he knew what Ron was searching for. (AN: for all you dimwits out there who don't know yet, Ron is looking for Harry and Cho's "encounter" under the mistletoe.)

"_RON! NO!_" Harry shouted, grabbing the book from Ron, and attracting the attention of half the common room.

"What are _you_ looking at?" I said to all of the people now staring at us, who abruptly turned around and went back to what they were doing. I rolled my eyes and put my attention to the conversation at hand, which included Harry and Ron fighting over the book. I got out my wand and forced it away from them with a tricky spell Hermione had taught me. I now had it in my hand.

"Why don't we all take a trip to the room of requirement and we can discuss it there?" I said, and even though I said it as a question, my voice was firm, so it was more of an order. Harry, Ron, and Hermione agreed, so they got up we walked to the Room of Requirement.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AN: A little shorter, I know, but it was a good stopping place. Chapter 15 up soon!


	15. Discussion

AN: Sorry, but this Chapter is really, _really_, **_really_**, **_really_**, REALLY, _REALLY, **REALLY**, **REALLY**_ short. It really didn't make sense to continue after where I stopped. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15: Discussion.

xXx Cassandra's POV xXx

When we were all settled in the Room Of Requirement, which had made itself to resemble a living room, I started talking.

"Look, I can Obliviate the two of you so you never remember any of this, but I think its best to resolve it the old fashioned way – talking it out," I said. "Now, Harry, I'm going to turn to the part of the book that Ron was looking for, and you can read it for yourself and decide if Ron and Hermione can read it. It's not really that bad, you know," I said, handing the book to Harry, open to the page.

"It's bad enough that you know it," said Harry, reluctantly taking the book from me, "But I'll read it anyway." He silently read every detail of the few pages until the end of the section.

xXx Harry's POV xXx

'_He could count every freckle on her nose_.' I read. How do they, er, I mean, J. K. Rowling, know this stuff? That's true, though, I could count every freckle. She had eight freckles, if I remember correctly. ' _"I really like you, Harry," said Cho_.' She had said that. '_He count see every tear clinging to her eyelashes. She was close – much too close._' And that she had been. I smiled, reminiscing my first kiss. I closed my eyes briefly.

"HARRY!" I heard my name being shouted by Cassandra. I shook myself from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you come back to earth from planet fantasy and tell these two impatient friends of yours your decision?" she said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I guess they can read it, but I want Hermione to read it first and give her opinion if _Ron _should read it," I said, glaring at Ron and handing the book to Hermione. She read it, too, and when she got to the end, she sighed.

"What are you sighing about?" I asked.

"Just, romance. So sweet," she said, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Hermione, is there something you're not telling us?" asked Ron suspiciously. Hermione snapped out of her daze.

"Oh, no, of course not! Where did you get such an idea, Ron?" she said. I interrupted, however.

"Well? Do you think Ron can read it?" I asked, impatiently and rather embarrassed. I hadn't planned on this private information being shared with my two best friends, but if the rest of the world knew, what were two more people?

"I see no problem in it. Even though he DOES have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon," she said.

"Hermione, did you continue reading? I mean, after that section?" said Cassandra.

She smiled. "Yes, I did. It was rather funny!" she said.

"I didn't read ahead, let me see!" I said. Hermione handed the book to me. I read for a couple paragraphs, and then came to the part that Hermione had thought was funny.

' "_Did you kiss?" asked Hermione. When Ron heard this, he sat up abruptly, upsetting his ink bottle. Disregarding this completely, he asked Harry,_

"_Well? Did you?" Harry nodded his head mutely.'_

I gave a little laugh, remembering the incident. It was much funnier in writing then it was when it happened.

"Can I see the bloody book now?" asked Ron, looking _very_ impatient.

"Yeah, sure, Ron," I said, handing him the book. He read it fairly quickly. He chuckled.

"Harry, that isn't so bad! It's not like it gives the juicy details," he said, looking, in my opinion, slightly disappointed.

"I think you guys should read the entire series. It would be very interesting for you, and maybe even beneficial!" said Cassandra.

"How would it be beneficial to read any more than necessary?" said Ron.

"Well, for example, Hermione could read the second book and see all that happened while she was petrified," said Cassandra. Hermione looked as if she'd rather not think about it. I don't blame her. However, she did seem enthused by the idea.

"I agree, Cassandra. You two should read them as well," she said.

"I have an idea," said Cassandra.

"What?"

"Well, we could all come to the Room of Requirement whenever we had a few spare minutes, and one of us could read aloud to the others. It could be fun, and that would make sure that Harry and Ron 'read' it, too," she stated matter of factly.

"I think it's a wonderful idea! Harry? Ron? How about you?" asked Hermione.

"Sure."

"OK."

"Why don't we start tonight?" asked Cassandra, pulling Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone out of her bag. We all agreed, and soon, we were all listening to Cassandra read aloud:

"_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much . . ."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xXx Cassandra's POV xXx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were so captivated by the book that they didn't let me stop reading until the end of chapter eight.

"'_As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much time to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?' _Okay Guys, that's the end of chapter eight, and I'm really tired, and as it is we're already out WAY past curfew, so we'd better get back to Gryffindor Tower before we get caught in here, all right?" I said, my eyes itching with tiredness.

"But it's just getting interesting! Please, please, please, _please _can we hear just ONE more chapter?" pleaded Ron.

"Ron, that's exactly what you said after chapter 5, and I ended up reading THREE more chapters," I said. "And you're sixteen years old, stop acting like you're eight," I added.

"But, Cassy . . ." said Harry.

"No buts, Harry."

"Can you at least tell us what the name of the next chapter is! I have to admit even I'M slightly disappointed, because there hasn't been much mention of me in there yet, and hearing what I said when I was eleven was one of the reason I was so keen on reading the book!"

"Well, Hermione, you're mentioned quite a bit in the next chapter . . . as the title is 'The Midnight Duel'."

"Oh please oh please oh PLEASE can we read that chapter? PLEASE?" said Harry.

"NO! I'm extremely tired, and the longer you guys keep me in here, the grouchier I'll become, now, OUT!" I screeched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: SO?!? How was it? Even with it's total shortness? Boring. But review anyway!!!


	16. The Whole Truth

AN: Hi again everybody! I am SO sorry for not updating for, like, ever, but I have a very busy life, you know. Thanks to my reviewers for last chapter, **cavechick, Etre-loup de Madame, Cookigirl90, tanisha, leafsgurl999, SaphiretheVampire, **and **ArcherofDarkness**!

If anyone want to look and some of my other (better) works, just click on my penname and whole list of links will be given to you, including one to a story I have on Fiction Press in my bio.

Anywho, Here's the chapter, read and enjoy! (I have a feeling you'll like it . . .)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, Saturday, started off with a giant headache at 8:30 in the morning. I moaned as I opened my eyes and placed my hand on my forehead.

"Stupid Harry, Ron, and Hermione . . . wanting to stay up reading the stupid book . . ." I mumbled to myself.

"So I'm stupid now, am I?" came Hermione's voice from across the room.

"What? You're awake?" I said, now a little more awake myself. I noticed Hermione was not yet dressed; she was still in red, velvet pajamas.

"Yes," said Hermione, crossing her arms. "What's gotten into you? You're awfully grouchy aren't you?" I saw that she was taking my insult lightly, which was definitely a good thing.

"Well, I _did _just get up, and I have a pounding headache . . ." I said, massaging my forehead.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Here," said Hermione, and she walked over to me, placed her wand tip on my forehead (after she had pried my hand off of it) and said a simple healing spell. I instantly felt my headache leave me.

"You would do well to remember that, Cassy, it comes in quite useful," said Hermione. "Now that you're feeling better . . ." said Hermione and she paused. "Would you _please _read chapter nine to us?"

"I should have known that was coming . . ." I groaned. "You've probably been up since seven waiting for me to wake up just so you could ask me that, haven't you?" I asked.

"6:45, actually," she said, crossing her arms again.

"Why can't you just read it yourself?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"Because then it isn't the same! It's so much more interesting to hear about yourself than to read it yourself!"

"Okay . . . I'll pretend I understood that . . ." I said, grabbed some clothes out of my trunk, and proceeded to the bathroom.

XxX Hermione's POV XxX

I smiled to myself. Yet another one of my convincing speeches. Now, to get dressed, and then to wake up Harry and Ron . . . I opened my trunk and eyed some of the muggle clothes Cassy and I had bought in Hogsmeade. I decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and an orange half-sleeve top with slits halfway up the arms. After I put those on, I brushed my hair and was about to leave the dormitory when Cassy made an appearance. She was also wearing clothes from Hogsmeade: khaki colored jeans accented with a black, silver studded belt, and a black half-sleeve top with a wide neck. Her hair was also twisted up into a clip, so that, at first glance, it appeared that she had short hair in a high ponytail.

"Well, since you're out here, do you want to join me in waking up Harry and Ron?" I said.

"But, Hermione, it's not like they're the only ones in the dorm, there are other guys in there, too! Can't we just wait for them to wake up naturally?" asked Cassy.

"You do realize that would take until about noon, right? We'll just stun the other guys, no big deal. Besides, I'm sure Harry and Ron are just as eager to hear chapter nine as you and me," I said, as if it was easy as going to the grocery store. Apparently, Cassy didn't think it was going to be that easy.

"Oh yeah, Hermione, that'll go well. 'We'll just stun the other guys,' great plan. Do you really think that the one we don't stun first won't wake up when he hears two shouts of 'stupefy'?" said Cassy.

"Why is it that you always seems to find some flaw in everything? Just come on, will you?" I said, and walked out of the dormitory. A few seconds later, Cassandra appeared behind me.

"I thought you'd see it my way," I said simply, and walked up the boys' dorm steps, Cassy hot on my heels. We quietly opened the door with the sign on it that was labeled "Sixth Years" and tip-toed inside. I held up my hand, motioning for Cassandra to follow me in. She slipped her wand out of her back pocket, as did I, and I wrote several words in the air in gold light:

I'll take Neville and Seamus, you take Dean.

Cassandra nodded as the words faded. I put up three fingers, then put down one, then another, then the last one, and, quick as lightning, pointed my wand at Neville.

"Stupefy!" I said, as Cassandra stunned Dean, and then quickly pointed my wand at Seamus and stunned him as well. Harry and Ron, of course, awoke at the shouting.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?" said both boys, both of them grabbing their wands from their bedside tables. Cassy and I just burst out laughing.

"You two! What are you doing in here?" demanded Ron.

"What's the good of waking us up so early?" added Harry, putting his glasses on and looking at his bedside clock.

"Don't you want to hear the next installment of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone?" I asked. Harry and Ron both brightened considerably at this.

"Of course! Just give us a minute and we'll be right down . . . we'll meet you in the common room, okay?" said Harry. Cassy and I agreed and walked back down to the common room.

XxX Cassandra's POV XxX

"Well, that was actually kind of fun!" I said.

"Told you," said Hermione. "Oh, Cassy, look, there's an owl at the window, we'd better let it in," said Hermione, pointing toward the window behind me. I turned around and recognized it as Draco's owl. I jogged over to the window and unlatched it, and the owl flew right to me and landed on my outstretched arm, a letter clutched in its beak.

"For me? Thanks," I said, taking the note. "I wish I had something to give you, but I just ran out of Cazador's owl treats." The eagle owl looked a little disappointed, and hopped off of my arm onto the back of a chair, but stayed nonetheless. I then directed my attention towards the letter. I opened it and read:

_Dear Cassy,_

_Remember that night of our detention when I said I knew about your family? Well, I think it's time you knew as well. Meet me today after lunch, around 1:00, at the lake. Send reply with Amour as soon as possible._

_See you later?_

_Draco_

I smiled. No, I absolutely beamed. I quickly grabbed a quill from a table nearby that must have been left there from the night before and scribbled on the back,

_I'll be there. Can't wait!_

_Cassy._

I then sent of the owl, called "Amour," which I knew from a French class in high school meant, "love." Interesting name for an owl . . . anyway, I gave him my reply, and sent him off.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Hermione.

"Oh nothing," I said. "Just a letter from a friend." Hermione dropped the subject, but still looked at me suspiciously. Harry and Ron came bounding down the stairs just then.

"Okay, we're ready!" said Ron. They were both in jeans and T-shirts.

"Oh, in all the commotion I forgot to get the book out of my trunk!" I said. I pulled out my wand again. "Accio _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_!" I said, pointing my wand towards the girls' dorm steps. A few seconds later, the first Harry Potter book came zooming down the steps and hit Ron square on the nose. He promptly jumped backwards and grabbed his nose, howling.

"Oh for goodness' sake, Ron, don't be a baby," said Hermione, as I picked up the book from where it lay on the floor. I was fighting to hold back giggles, and Harry was laughing his head off.

"It's not fuddy!" said Ron, still holding his nose, while Hermione was trying to get him to let go of it so she could see the damage. When Ron had finally let Hermione heal his nose (which had actually been slightly fractured), the four of us decided to go down to the trio's favorite tree.

Once there, we all sat down, and I began to read from chapter nine of Harry Potter year 1, "The Midnight Duel."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Before we knew it, I had read up to chapter 14, and it was already 11:30. All three of us were starving, as none of us had had breakfast.

"Come on, guys, let's go up to the Great Hall so we can get some lunch, I'm famished," said Hermione.

"You and Ron go ahead," I said. "Harry and I need to talk for a minute."

"We do?" said Harry curiously, and I stepped on his foot. "Oh, yeah, we do, that's right! It's about that, um, thing . . ."

Ron just shrugged. "Your loss," he said, as he and Hermione walked towards the castle. Once they were a safe distance away, I started talking to Harry.

"Harry, do you remember when we all went to Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah?"

"And do you remember that note we found in my Gringotts vault?"

"The one that was from your parents and brother?" he asked curiously. "Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Well, it appears that Draco knows who my family is. He's going to tell me today at 1:00. I was wondering if you could, well, tag along . . . since I know you are just as interested in this as I am."

"You mean under the invisibility cloak?"

"Of course! I don't think he'd tell me if he thought you were there," I said.

"Good point. Anything else you wanted to tell me?" asked Harry.

"No, but I do have a request to ask," I said casually.

"Okay, what?" he asked, clearly oblivious to what I was going to ask.

"Kiss me?" I said quietly, taking a step closer to him, making us only a foot apart. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I answered by pressing my lips against his. He responded immediately. We finally broke away when we needed oxygen.

"I'll take that as yes," he said breathlessly. I just smirked and winked at him.

"Shall we go to lunch?" I said.

"I suppose we shall," he answered. We started walking up to the castle, and somehow on the way there, my hand found its way into his. Neither of us said anything until we got closer to the castle, almost to the front doors.

"Cassy?"

"Hm?"

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me on Halloween?" he asked.

"You mean on a date?" I countered.

"Well . . . yeah, something like that," he said, smiling at me.

"Sure," I said as we walked in the castle doors. We quickly made our way to the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

"What took you guys so long?" demanded Ron, who was halfway through eating a chicken sandwich.

"I told you, we had to talk about something, now stop prying into my business, Ron," I snapped and put some salad on my plate. I couldn't help but to notice Hermione smiling.

"And what are you so happy about, Hermione?" I asked, the same question she had asked me that morning.

"Oh nothing . . ." said Hermione, using my exact same answer. I could tell she knew _something_ though, so I made a mental note to ask her later. In the meantime, I enjoyed my garden salad with Raspberry Vinaigrette dressing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we had all finished lunch around 12:15, I pulled Hermione away from the Great Hall and out the front doors. Once we were a safe distance away from the castle, I demanded to know what she was smiling about.

"Hermione, I saw you smiling like a goon in the Great Hall, and that means you either know something I don't or know something you're not supposed to, so spill it," I said all in one breath and very quickly. She just shook her head.

"Cassy, Cassy, Cassy . . ." she said, and sighed. "I'll try to make this short and sweet, okay? There's really only one reason you had to 'talk' with Harry without Ron and I present."

"Okay, and what do you suspect it was?" I countered.

"You like him, don't you? Don't think I didn't see you two holding hands," said Hermione, as if she was convicting me.

"You make it sound like a crime!" I said.

"But you do, admit it."

"Okay, okay . . . I do. But I really did need to talk to him about something."

"I could care less about that. So, I take he likes you as well?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. But you're a little behind the times, Hermione. We've had feelings for each other since I practiced stunning with him that one day during lunch. Remember when we said we were delayed by Peeves throwing bubble-gum in my hair?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, that never happened. We were delayed by something . . . erm . . ." I cleared my throat, ". . .else." Hermione's eyes widened.

"You kissed?"

"Uh . . . yeah . . ." I said. "And, um . . . we kinda did again out here . . ." I said guiltily. Hermione gasped.

"Oh I can't believe it! Cassy, I would have never believed it if anyone else had told me before today! Oh my gosh . . . I take it this is supposed to be a secret from Ron?"

"Duh! I don't think he'd take it too well . . ." I checked my watch. It was 12:45. "Well, it certainly was nice having this nice little girl-chat. I'll walk you back up to the castle, but then I think I'll take a walk around the grounds."

"All right."

XxX

After I had successfully gotten rid of Hermione, I quickly found Harry, still in the Great Hall, talking with Seamus. I scanned the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco was already gone, which was definitely a good thing – it would be suspicious if he saw Harry and I walk out together when I was supposed to be meeting Draco alone. I casually walked up behind Harry.

"Hey Harry, I was just going for a walk out on the grounds, want to come?" I asked, nudging his leg with my foot under the table to make sure he understood.

"Oh, um, sure, Cassy," he said, ending his conversation with Seamus. He followed me out of the Great Hall and we both ran up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry quickly jogged up to his dorm and reappeared moments later with his invisibility clock in hand. We then ran back down to the front doors, and by then it was already 1:00.

"Okay, cloak on," said Harry, and he instantly became invisible. "Better slow down, Cass, so it doesn't look like you've been running around the whole castle," advised Harry.

"Good idea," I said, and slowed my pacing down to a walk. Harry and I soon came upon the lake, where Draco was sitting, skipping rocks.

"Hey Draco," I said, and sat down next to him.

"Hi Cassy." He said. "I guess you're pretty excited to hear about this, huh?"

"Beyond belief," I said, facing him.

"Well, first of all, did you see the letter in your Gringotts vault from your parents and your brother?" asked Draco.

"How could I miss it?"

"Well, that brother that's mentioned is your twin," said Draco.

"Okay, that's cool. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a twin," I smiled. I had butterflies in my stomach because I was so excited. Draco scratched the back of his neck.

"Cass, I'm not quite sure how to say this except to come right out with it . . ." he said nervously.

"It's okay, Draco, I'll be able to take it," I said, getting even more excited. I finally get to know who my mysterious family is!

"Well, you probably won't believe me."

"Sure I will!"

"Okay. Cass, you must have noticed by now that we look a lot alike . . ."

I looked at him with an astonished expression on my face, only half-comprehending what he was saying.

". . . well, it's because _I'm _your twin brother . . ." he said quietly. Apparently, I couldn't take it. I fell backwards in a dead faint.

XxX Harry's POV XxX

_I don't believe it . . . _Malfoy _is Cassy's brother? But that would mean that . . . Lucius and Narcissa are her parents! _These thoughts jumbled around in my head until I saw Cassy faint.

"Cassy!" I shouted. Bad idea.

"Who said that?" demanded Draco. I thought about running away, like I had the last time I encountered Malfoy while under the cloak, but decided against it.

"It's me, Malfoy," I said, taking the cloak off.

"_Potter_?" exclaimed Draco. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Look, don't think I'm stalking Cassandra or anything, she asked me to follow her here; I've known about that letter in her Gringotts vault since she first read it: I was standing right next to her," I said, trying to defend myself.

"But-but-but . . . look Potter, I can't very well erase your memory on school property, and plus Cassy wouldn't like me very much for it, but you have to promise not to tell _anyone_, got it?" said Malfoy, pointing his wand right at my chest.

"Okay, Malfoy, I got it! I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway! Now, I believe we have more important matters on our hands?" I said, motioning to Cassandra.

"Oh, right!" said Draco. "Uh, what's the reviving spell again?" he asked, but I was already at Cassandra's side.

"Ennervate," I said, pointing my wand at her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and seemed to be trying to take me into focus.

"Harry?" she said quietly. "I had the weirdest dream . . ."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AN: and that's it! Please review! And I made a much longer chapter this time just for your benefit. So, tell me whatcha thought about this chapter . . . lots of plot-changing stuff in here, eh? R&R peeps!


	17. Epilogue

AN: Okay guys, I just got a FABULOUS idea for a sequel! But, of course, I'm not going to really tell you what it is, because then it would spoil the plot! So, for now, until I get this little idea totally worked out, you'll have to make do with an epilogue for the current story . . . sorry guys. :-P

Now, I wasn't going to do shout-outs, since I really wasn't expecting any reviews for my little "big" author's note, but, as it turned out, someone ELSE discovered my story, and, if they are reading this right now (which I highly doubt), they can see just what I thought of their review for chapter one. I encourage you all to read her review and then read my shout-out to her.

**Lady Nyx_ – _**Well, I suppose I can't please everyone can I? But, you and your "friends" (no offense to you, but I don't think they even exist . . .) clearly haven't read the entire story (hence why you reviewed for chapter one and not 16 or 17), because you find out that there is indeed a plot. And, as a matter of fact, I would even encourage you to skip the whole story (if you don't have time to read it in it's entirety) and simply read chapter 17, which is a note from me to my readers explaining about how I have totally changed my writing style, etc., etc. . . . And, I re-read chapter one after your review, and I didn't see a single spelling mistake in it. I did see a missed word, however, and I had periods at the end of quotes instead of commas, but other than that, I don't really see any reason to call my spelling and grammar "horrendous." Lately, I've been reading and re-reading my chapters over and over before I post them, to make sure I don't have any of these silly mistakes. And again, I encourage you to read my author's note for the previous chapter, it should explain quite a bit.

And, I would like to conclude with this simple statement: how would you know the first thing about what's good and not good to be published on fanfiction dot net, especially about Harry Potter, when you haven't even written a single story yourself?

--

Okay guys, now that I've settled THAT issue, on with the epilogue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (I hate having to put this stupid thing in even darned chapter . . .)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, this marks the end of stage one of Cassandra's life in the wizarding world. After she had come to her full senses and Harry and Draco had assured Cassandra that she _hadn't _been dreaming that Draco was her twin, she had been stunned at first, but eventually accepted the fact. She and Harry had even managed to persuade Draco to let them tell Hermione and Ron about it. As for Harry and Cassandra's relationship, they are currently happily boyfriend and girlfriend.

After Cassandra had recovered from the shock of having a twin right in her own school, she had tried out for the Hogwarts Gryffindor Quidditch Team for Chaser. After she made it onto the team, along with Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown as her companion Chasers, and two fourth year boys as Beaters, she celebrated by buying her own broomstick . . . the Nimbus 9000 she had seen in Hogsmeade. Although it has cost quite a few pretty pennies, it was worth it. She was considering even buying one for each member of the team, since it would hardly put a dent in the fortune her parents had left her. After all, she needed to get rid of that money somehow . . . what better way than to help out her friends?

As the autumn months got colder and colder, Cassandra became totally enveloped in her studies and Quidditch practice. As her first Quidditch match grew nearer, her nerves continued to mount and just wouldn't seem to go away. Before she knew it, it was the morning of her very first Quidditch match, after innumerable practices: Gryffindor versus Slytherin . . .

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AN: HA! That, if anything else, should get you to read the sequel! And, I PROMISE you, it will be MUCH more well-written than this one. I haven't thought of a title yet, but it will have "SEQUEL TO MALFOY'S TWIN" as the first sentence of the summary. Just keep checking in my bio to see when I've put it on the site. I hope to have the first chapter done this weekend, since I'll be at my grandma's with nothing better to do, but I'm going to mainly try to re-vamp the whole story this weekend. If I get that done, THEN, and only THEN will I even START writing the first chapter of the sequel. I have to get it all planned out FIRST, and then I'll start typing. So, goodbye for now!

--X—x—X—SpicySugar—X—x—X--


End file.
